


Overwhelmed

by div1129



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack's adventures lead to unexpected changes.</p><p>Disclaimer: Do not own SG-1 characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colonel Shag-A-Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see what would happen to Jack and Sam (who are both married to their careers in the AF) when you throw a baby in the mix.
> 
> Oh and this was written sometime in 2005 and it is supposed to take place after the third installment of the Buttons series.

Chapter 1: Colonel Shag-A-Lot

Walter found Charlie sitting in the cafeteria having coffee. General O'Neill had asked him to look for her; something about needing them both in the meeting. Walter chatted -comparing notes with Charlie about their working experience with General O'Neill. 

It wasn't hard for Charlie to open up to him seeing as the man was one of the nicest people she'd met so far.

"Does he become a grump when he doesn't get his coffee?" Walter turned into one of the corridors; she followed.

"Yeah, I've gotten to the point where I wait for him with his coffee in hand."

"Oh I know that feeling."

They joined the two Generals in the meeting, taking notes and exchanging files. Both Generals looked at their watches after an hour and a half, noting that it was lunch time. They left for the mess, catching Sam and the new SGC doctor heading that way. General Landry came away with his daughter. Walter stuck with General O'Neill, chatting about what he was up to - with Jack looking behind at Sam. Sam wasn't particularly happy walking next to the girl who wanted what was hers. Gen. Landry held one of the swinging doors open for Carolyn, letting go after Jack took over waiting for Sam and Charlie.

Dr. Lam and Gen. Landry sat together, having a little awkward chat. Walter sat with Siler, who was sporting a sling on his arm. Jack, Sam and Charlie were still getting food. Charlie noticed Gen. O'Neill picking food for Col. Carter and himself. Also adding a cup of blue and red jell-o.

'Probably tries it in bed too. Mmm... wouldn't mind if he did it to me.' She snapped out of her daydream long enough to notice her CO and his 'slave driver' walk off to sit with their friend Daniel Jackson. She hadn't met him yet, and Gen. O'Neill signaled for her to come join them.

"Charlie, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel, my aide Charlie."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Jackson."

"Likewise, Charlie. Please call me Daniel."

"Yes, Sir. I mean, Daniel."

"So, Daniel, where‘s Teal'c?"

"He's spending some time with Rya'c.... and Ishta."

"Ah... you know he should make it official with her."

"Uh huh... and they'll be light years away from each other. And -"

"Carter?"

"Sorry, Sir. Just a little frustrated."

"One of your doohickeys not working again?"

"Almost blew up my lab."

She dug into her blue jell-o with gusto trying to forget the mishap.

"Felger was probably in the vicinity."

"Funny, Sir.” *Gives him a leer* “Why don't you like Jay?"

"Because Jay's experiments usually fail. I wouldn't be surprised if he fiddled with the thing before they sent it to you."

"Jack, have you found Charlie a place to stay?"

"Carter tells me that Cassie is staying with her. Something about the house and termites."

"I have that extra room. Cassie has her own room, so I guess it's going to be my house this weekend."

"Is Teal'c going to be back for the barbecue?"

"I think so. Anything you want me to bring? Dessert perhaps?" Daniel gave them 'the eyebrow' and tried holding his laugh. 

Sam looked up from her jell-o just as Jack threw a pea at Daniel. She wasn't too happy about having Charlie at her house, but Jack told her they had work to do. She didn’t know where this jealousy was coming from. She shouldn't be feeling this. She was secure enough to know that Jack was hers alone. She wasn't feeling her old self. 'What is wrong with you? Are you catching the flu or something?' 

She abruptly stood up, the occupants of the table staring at her.

"Carter, you okay?"

"Yeah... if you excuse me, Sir. I've lost my appetite."

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel's playful face was no longer laughing, but very concerned.

"Daniel, I'm fine. I just need to check on something I left in my lab."

Before she walked away Jack grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She smiled at him and told him she was fine.

"She didn't even finish her jell-o," Daniel commented.

Charlie watched the concern on both men's faces. 'She's probably wanting another go with the General. God, now I have to stay with them. They’ll probably be having sex all night … and all weekend.' 

She hid her sad smile and kept eating, enjoying the view of Jack without Colonel Shag-A-Lot. She'd finally get to meet this Cassie the General dropped everything for.

"I'll stop by before I go see Landry."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Colonel Carter's lab, 15 minutes later:

Sam sat on her chair staring at one of the experiments she was trying run. She started swinging back and forth making her chair squeak; not noticing her audience. She was too preoccupied sorting out these jealous tendencies of hers. 'It's hormones. I don't know why, but there it is. Hormones... it's not like... Arghhh... what is the matter with you? Really? Thinking too much again, Samantha Carter.' She slammed her hands on her desk and vented out her frustration with a scream.

"Feeling better?" she heard the voice from the door, recognizing it right away. She knew he wouldn't just go back to his meeting without asking her what was wrong. 

She smiled at him, trying to put a brave front.

"Yes, Sir. Just a little frustration, that's all."

"Carter … you would tell me if something were wrong, right?"

"Of course. Why don't you finish up with General Landry so we can go home and see what Cassie's been up to."

He leaned over the desk, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His hand lingered on her cheek, before he turned to walk out of the lab.

"I'll come here when I'm done so we can go," he imparted from outside the lab.

She waited a few minutes before getting up and calling Dr. Lam. She asked if Carolyn was busy and if she could see her. Carolyn gave her the okay and Sam headed down to the infirmary.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

Sam closed off one of the curtains, making sure none of the other personnel could hear them.

"Can you run some tests on me?"

"What kind of tests or do you have in mind? Or is it just a particular one?"

"One in particular."

Dr. Lam knew about the base gossip and also knew that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were "together", barring a few thousand miles.

"Let's go into my office and we'll do it there. And let's take some blood as well, just to make sure."


	2. Charlie meets Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Cassie get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder this was written a couple of years ago. It's a bit of fluff because let's face it SG-1 was quite serious in it's themes.

Chapter 2: Charlotte Meets Cassie

Sam walked back to her lab in a leisurely manner. She was so very much in her own world that she didn't pay any attention to those who passed her by. She didn't know what to feel right now, and what this news would bring to her and everybody that she loved.

Jack and Charlie were waiting for her in the lab, talking about how long they would work this weekend. Jack didn't want to waste the precious time he had with Cassie and Sam.

"Sir."

"Carter! Where ya been?"

"With Dr. Lam. Had some questions for her."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm fine.” *Smiles at him* “Really .. I'm fine." 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can I get changed first?"

"Come on."

Charlie followed her boss and Col. Carter to the locker rooms where they waited for her to change. Charlie lugged her overnight bag, not particularly happy about it. She was tired and just wanted to crash. Sam came out just before Jack went in the locker room to get her. The woman looked like a biker, Charlie noted. 'I can't believe this woman. She looks like she belongs to a biker club. Astrophysicist and a hobbyist from the look of her lab.'

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They meandered through the corridors, stopping at the elevator. Charlie thought of what had happened here and tried to block it from her mind. She was oddly surprised by the silence between her CO and the Colonel. Although the head resting on his shoulders wasn't odd at all. She heard the slight snoring and turned to see her CO watching the colonel sleeping.

"Carter..." he slowly nudged her with his shoulder. Sam woke up, stretching her limbs.

"Huh?" she sleepily asked.

"You want me to drive? You look a little tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Here," she said handing him her keys. "And I have been getting sleep. Just a little exhausted here. I still go off-world you know."

The elevator stopped and they headed for the parking lot. Jack told his driver that he was going to take Sam's car and that he would catch a ride with the Colonel in the morning. The airman nodded and walked back towards the elevator to the SGC. Charlie hopped in the back. 

Jack waited till Sam was seated before closing the door. He went around to the driver's side and got on, checking Sam's seat belt and putting on his own before turning on the engine. Sam suggested they order some Chinese food and pick it up on the way home. Jack called ahead to order and tried to beat the traffic to get there. With take out done, they caught the sunset on the drive home to Sam's house. Jack saw his-- Cassie's - truck outside at the curb. She was going into the house when he honked the horn almost making her drop the groceries. She managed a small wave, and waited for them to get out and help her.

"You know I almost dropped the eggs there."

"That would have been funny."

"Thanks, uncle Jack. Help me out here?"

"Hey, Cass. How was school?"

"Boring." Cassie stepped out of Sam's way so she could open the door. Jack and Cassie made for the kitchen and Sam waited for Charlie to come in before closing the door.

"Ohh... Cassie, this is my aide Charlie. Charlie this is Cassie."

Cassie offered her hand and Charlie shook it. 

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." 

Cassie smiled and went back to helping Jack put the groceries away.

"Chinese?"

"Sam's a little tired. Will you show Charlie to the other room?"

"Sure. Come on. It's this way."

When Charlie looked back, Jack was taking Sam's boots off and massaging her feet. Sam tilted her head back, closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Jack was sure that Sam was sleeping, he went back into the kitchen to grab a beer, then checked on Charlie. He moved to Cassie's room, knocking before going in. Charlie couldn't help but listen to them talk.

"Are you sure you haven't noticed anything wrong with Sam?"

"Just the usual things. I think work is tiring her out right now. And I'm sure she still goes through the Stargate at least once a week... maybe more."

"Must be it. Maybe I should talk to Hank-"

"Uncle Jack, you mean well. But she'll take that the wrong way. You know that."

Jack agreed with her. He knew that Sam would probably be mad - hell angry at him -for interfering with her work.

"I'm going to wake her up and bring her into the room."

"Knees shot again?" she asked, with a quirk in her eyebrow.

"Now what did I say about making references to my sex life..."

"It's just funny that's all. I don't have to go out tonight do I?"

"I'm sure you won’t hear anything ... if anything should happen. And by the way I'm not saying it will …" he blustered, and then tried to change the subject. " How is young Pete?"

"Peter and I are fine. And this aide of yours... Sam actually-"

"Sam knows I love only her. And the girl is old enough to be my daughter."

"Oh come on uncle Jack for a man your age... you're pretty hot!" She animated this comment with a waggle of her brows. "Sizzling... in fact."

"Okay... that's just wrong. I'm not listening to this anymore. I am finding this conversation very disturbing." He smiled at her, grinning wide. "I missed you, kiddo."

"Missed you, too."

"You mind keeping Charlie company while I go take care of Sam?"

"No problem. And let's put a hold on that work interference."

Jack walked back to the living room to wake Sam and help her to the bedroom. Charlie and Cassie heard the door lock and Jack coaxing Sam to take off her clothes and go to bed. Cassie watched Charlie from the door of her room, picking up on the emotions the other woman was feeling.

"It would be nine years now you know," Cassie commented walking in to sit on the bed. "You mind?"

"No" the other woman smiled.

"I was orphaned” *pause* “on another planet. Everyone was killed except for me. I was nine. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c brought me back here. People thought I was a danger and they were right. A Goa'uld had planted a bomb inside me. And if I got too close to the Stargate the probability was that I’d explode. But Sam stayed with me. She wouldn't leave me. Uncle Jack wouldn't have either." 

Charlie could see the pain in Cassie's eyes as she continued to tell the story. 

"Uncle Jack got me my first dog. Told me it was an Earth rule that every kid should have one. Then Dr. Frasier... my mom... adopted me. She died a year ago. All I have left is them. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. They are all I have left."

"I'm sorry about your mom. I lost my dad when I was younger."

Cassie nodded at her.

"For as long as I can remember Jack and Sam have always been attracted to each other. I asked my mom once about why they couldn't be together since they clearly have feelings for each other. Mom said it was because of the rules. The Armed Forces frowns on fraternization between their officers. It was harder to see last year when uncle Jack became in charge of the SGC, and Sam was engaged to someone else."

"Cassie-"

Clearly knowing what Charlie was going to ask, Cassie cut her off. "Charlie, I see the way you look at him. Believe me you aren't the first one who's fallen for him. Sam told me women on other planets can't help themselves either. It's the O'Neill charm. He can be so nice and yet be the opposite soon after. Everything about him exudes masculinity."

"Are you--"

"Oh God no! Jack is uncle Jack. I tease him about it. He and I are pretty open about many things. He's one of my 'father' figures since mom had no husband or steady boyfriend. He taught me to drive, gave me my first beer, bungled the whole 'a 16 year old boy can't be trusted' speech. Look I'm just saying you can always hope, but they've both been waiting for this opportunity to be together. Don't set yourself up for heartbreak."

Silence settled in the room before Cassie spoke again.

"You want to go eat first before you rest? He's probably crashed next to her already." 

She waited for Charlie to give her an answer. Charlie nodded and asked Cassie if she could wait for her because she was going to change. She didn't want Cassie to set the dinner table alone. Charlie changed into her civvies and found Cassie already transferring the food onto the plates.

"Hey … I told you I would help you."

"You're tired. Besides you're a guest here. How about you grab us some drinks. There's beer if you like."

"No, I don't drink."

"How can you not? You work for uncle Jack!"

The two women laughed until their stomach hurt. They talked about many things and avoided the subject of Jack and Sam. Charlie working for the General was a pretty fascinating thing to Cassie. 

This was how Jack and Sam found the two of them an hour later, chatting, and still eating.


	3. Jack and Sam's Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes... it's Explicit because of... yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always SG-1 is not mine!

Chapter 3: Jack and Sam's Detour

Jack had woken her from the couch so she could move to the bedroom. He whispered that Cassie had made a comment about it. Sam laughed at the thought of Jack's embarrassed face. He got her up and half dragged her to the room. After getting her into the room he let go of her to lock the door. When he turned back she had fallen on the bed already.

"Carter - how about you take off your clothes first and then I'll tuck you in bed."

"Too tired Jack."

Her feet hung off the bed, her hands covered her eyes. Sam was already snoring when he got the evil glint in his eye. This was way too easy for him. Taking advantage of her while she was sleeping? Then again she'd be awake once he got going. He decided to go ahead with his plan. He removed his shoes and clothes before moving in the direction of the bed.

'Hmm.. what to do first? I could go for the top but I think the bottom first. She'll be awake by the time I finish eating her. Literally!'

Jack was naked and already hard. He was just looking at her. Sam's chest was heaving up and down, and even her slight snore was turning him on. The bed dipped as he placed the working knee on it to support him. His hand was already working on the button of her jeans and its zipper. He wondered whether Sam was playing along or just really exhausted. He didn't really care since he moved off the bed and prepared to tug her pants off. He removed her underwear and threw it over his shoulder. He stood back and admired his handiwork, then grabbed a pillow. He dropped it on the foot of the bed and placed his knee there before moving himself closer to her center. He planned his attack, meaning to stop before Carter gave out one of her mind-blowing screams and gave the other two occupants something to talk about.

Jack kissed her knee, licking the under side, nipping her soft skin. He started with kisses up her thighs and was sucking on every inch of skin all the way up to her soft center. He left one leg to move to the other, this time licking it up and down, hearing the soft chuckle she emitted from being tickled. He looked up to see that she was still sleeping. His shoulders widened the space her open legs made. He wasn't even going to try and make her wet. He ran a tongue down one of her labia; biting the bottom part of it, feeling her shiver. He parted her vulva with his thumbs, opening her to him. He watched as a drop of liquid slid down and caught it with his tongue. He heard her whisper ‘Jack’ and his mouth descended on her clit, putting as much pressure as he could before flicking it with his tongue and sucking it.

"Jack..." she whimpered, opening her eyes.

He gave her a grin, stood up and moved to the bed. She raised her knees and waited for him to help her out of her top. He threw the white tee aside and went to work on pleasing her more. She said 'I want you inside me, Jack' and set about doing so. He slowly entered her, slick, sliding up and down her womb. He lowered his head to hers, touching her mouth with his. Her soft, pliant lips opened up to his invading tongue. It wasn't a duel this time; it was a kiss that matched the pace of their love-making. Slow, steady thrusts, with his dick and his tongue in unison. He broke off their kiss, licking her chin, showering her neck with kisses as she arched her head. He traced her collar bone, dipping into the indent on her throat before moving to the other side.

Sam bent her knees higher, feeling him slip in deeper than before. She closed her eyes and just basked in what he was doing to her. Her breasts, with their sensitivity, almost made her come when he tried to fit them into his mouth. His tongue was swirling circles around her hardened nipples. She felt the cold blow of air on her skin when he moved to from one side to the other. She opened her eyes and told him she was ready. His thrust never wavered, and when his lips touched hers to swallow her cries of pleasure he joined her in the throes of climax. He slid up one last time before pulling out of her and rolling her into his arms.

"I thought you wanted me to rest" she asked, breath still labored.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to join you." He kissed her forehead, tasting her sweat. "Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

She never gets tired of hearing him call her ‘baby’. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Jack. Work can be a little exhausting that's all."

"Maybe you should lay off on the off-world missions."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" she arched one brow and looked up at him.

"Of course not. Would I do such a thing?" he feigned innocence. He started stroking her arm, trying to make the tension that settled on her go away. 

"Jack, I'm fine." She reiterated. "I'm fine. I swear." Her stomach chose to grumble at that precise moment, and the nap they planned went out the window.

He got off the bed to hop into the shower and asked her if she wanted to join him. She said she would join him in a few minutes and got her house clothes ready. She opened a few other drawers to get some of his clothes and grabbed the towels hanging in the closet. Sam headed for the shower to join him. The steam from the shower made her skin all tingly. She was hanging the towels on the rack when his hands shot out and pulled her in. He gave her an enthralling kiss before turning her around and massaging her shoulders. She leaned her head back on his chest as her sighs of delight filled the room. He would have loved to have had Carter in the shower but her tiredness concerned him. He finished washing her then cleaned himself up. He got out of the bathroom first, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked up the other towel and held it open for her. He ushered her out of the bathroom to sit her down on the bed.

"Jack, I'm not an invalid you know."

"Will you just let me take care of you? I can see how tired you are."

"Is that why you didn't do anything in the shower?" she asked slyly. She stood and started drying herself. She put on a pair of sweats and a wife beater. He laughed seeing the clothes she laid out for him. It was his favorite Air Force shirt and the comfortable gray sweats he loved.

"Ready to eat?" he asked, opening the door.

"Yup. Let's go see if they've left us food."

They were walking towards the dining room when they heard a guffaw of laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing Uncle Jack. Just comparing notes that's all."

"Really? And what have you guys got in common to compare notes about? Sam and I--" *Sam swats his hand*

The two young women looked at each other and burst into giggles again. Jack and Sam sat together, grabbing food here and there. Sam hadn't noticed how famished she had been until Jack called her on it. He made remark and she turned to him, glaring. He picked up her hand and gave it a peck.

"So what are we doing tomorrow Uncle Jack?"

"We’ll be doing a bit of work--"

"At the SGC?"

"No... here, I do have to come in for a few meetings to talk with Landry. Then we're free for the rest of the day."

"Sam?"

"SG-1 has no mission scheduled. I do have to go drive Jack in tomorrow."

"Are you going with them?"

"No. I actually have a free day tomorrow. Do you want to go shopping?"

"Lets. We'll even drag Peter along... well, till he tells me enough!"

Cassie and Charlie both excused themselves, grabbed drinks from the fridge, before heading outside on the porch to talk.

"I can't believe you were going to talk about-"

"Our little 'detour'?!?!?!"


	4. A Little Concern and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember this was written a while back and that because this OTP stuck by the rules and regulations I just wanted something fluffy and very smutty!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: A Little Concern and Confrontation

Jack went in to the kitchen to get two bottles of beers. He opened them and offered one to Sam. She refused and he furrowed his brows. She told him that she didn't want to, making up some excuse for him.

"Well that takes care of her for Sunday. We can sleep in."

"Of whom?"

"Charlie. Cassie can keep her company in the morning. We can sleep till lunch time, and then we'll go shopping for food." He noticed that she wasn't really paying attention. "Carter, are you absolutely sure that you are okay? Because you seem a little preoccupied."

"Just thinking. That's all."

"About?"

"This and that. Work. Can't ever stop thinking about work."

Jack could tell that she wasn't telling the truth, but with the current mood he didn't want to push his luck. She hadn’t had dinner yet and from the look of things he was going to get nothing out of her. She was picking at her food and not really paying attention to him. He ate, downed the two beers he opened, and got up to get the dessert Cassie had bought. 'You can always count on that kid to get what you want.' He placed the blue jell-o in front of her. She raised her head to smile at him.

"Sam."

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him.

"You sure you're okay? I know I keep repeating myself but I'm just a little concerned that's all."

She nodded gingerly, assuring him that she was fine; just too many things running through her mind. She told him she'd be okay once she got a good nights rest. She wasn't about to tell him of the event with Dr. Lam earlier.

~*Dr. Carolyn Lam's office, SGC Infirmary... earlier that day*~

Dr. Lam closed her door and gestured for the Colonel to sit on the chair.

"I know it might be uncomfortable, but I do have to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Have you and the General been using any protection at all?"

Sam sat there for a while, thinking of the first few times they were together.

"None at all."

"Did you even use any?" Dr. Lam was feeling a little off about this questioning, considering this was about the man who was ultimately her boss.

Sam shook her head and looked down at her folded hands.

"So what makes you think that you are-"

"Please don't say the word."

"Colonel, with the symptoms you've described there can only be one explanation for that."

"You've read my file right?"

"Yes, but I've also read of Dr. Jackson's wife. Come on, we'll run a few tests. Three tests if you want. We'll get some blood work done to confirm it. I'll email you the results later tonight when I get them." 

She handed Sam three kits and took out a vial for her blood. Sam walked to the bathroom, careful that no one noticed the tests on her hand. She came back to Dr. Lam's office, and placed all three sticks on the desk. Carolyn asked her for blood and noticed the label she had written on. All it had was subject on it and when Carolyn was done drawing the blood; she picked up the sticky and wrapped the label on the tube.

They sat around in silence for a good fifteen minutes, before looking down on the desk. All three sticks had two blue lines each, glowing before them like a Goa'uld's eyes. Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. Denial was high on her agenda right now, and when she looked to Dr. Lam she was smiling.

"So..."

"How about I wait for the blood results, before I do or say anything..."

Dr. Lam observed the Lt. Col. under hooded eyes, following every emotion she was demonstrating on her face.

"Colonel? Would you like to sit here for a while?"

Sam nodded and watched Dr. Lam leave her in the office.

‘What am I going to do? What am I going to say? How am I going to tell Jack? Does he even want anymore children? God this is too much. A little overwhelmed right now.’ 

She had many more questions running through her head, like a ticker flashing some breaking news. It was all she could think about on her way back to her lab, changing in the locker room, the ride up the elevator, or the drive home. It was exhausting thinking of every possible scenario she could come up with. The question of whether Jack wanted children coming in first at every moment of thought.

~*2030 hours... dining room*~

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you were done. I'll go and put these away."

"Yeah. I think I'll go and lay down. Just didn't realize how tired I was."

He answered okay and kissed her on top of her head. He watched Sam slowly make her way to the bedroom, before cleaning up the table. Cassie and Charlie came in in time for them to help out. Cassie asked where Sam was and he told her she was in the room lying down. Cass asked the obvious question and Jack told her she was fine. He said good night to both and headed towards the bedroom to join Sam. Cassie and Charlie bid each other good night as well and went on to crash.

Jack locked the door and divested himself of his clothes. He watched Sam turn and the sheet go lower, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything. The bed dipped, and she rolled towards him when he got in. He settled her in his arms, told her he loved her and kissed her cheek. She sighed, wiggled her body, and continued to sleep.

~*0200 hours*~

Sam unhooked herself from Jack's arms and legs. She waited for a few minutes, making sure he didn’t wake up. The man was a light sleeper unless he'd had something to drink. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. She then checked on Cassie before heading to the living room to grab her laptop. She set it on the coffee table and plugged it on the nearby outlet. She waited to turn it on, almost afraid that Dr. Lam's email might just pop out. After a connection was established she checked her inbox and saw that there had been a message from the doctor. She was about to click on the email when Charlie walked out of her room.

"Ma'am..."

"Airman."

"I was just going to get something to drink."

"Go on. I'm sure Cassie bought some fruit drinks there."

Charlie noted the seriousness in the Colonel's face, decided to ignore it and walked back to her room.

Sam made sure that she wouldn’t be disturbed so she moved to the dining room. She clicked twice on the subject and waited with abated breath as the page loaded. Carolyn had emailed her the entire result, from the graphs and charts, but only one word popped out at her. On the end of the email was in bold letters 100% PREGNANT.


	5. Confidential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always not mine. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 5: Confidential

Sam was woken up by many kisses and a 'get up sleepyhead' slap on the ass. She opened one eye and watched Jack pick up his discarded clothes. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up till four o’clock staring at her computer screen. All the problems and questions from early that morning came rushing back as Jack walked over to give her a kiss and reminded her they were going to the SGC. She lazily got off the bed, donned the house clothes and went in search of breakfast. 

Cassie and Charlie were both up, the chatter continuing.

'At least she's not talking to Jack. Oh... jealousy rears its ugly head, Samantha Carter. Stop thinking about that and focus on what you’re going to tell Jack!'

Sam shook her head as if to erase all the mental conflict she was having. She grabbed a bowl, spoon and cereal for Jack, and picking an apple for herself. She set breakfast down in front of him listening as he and the other two women talked. She had Jack's routine down pat; right down to the amount of sugar he liked in his cereal.

"That's all you're eating?" Jack turned to her, staring at the apple.

"Yeah. I just want to get this work done so we can come back. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Sam pushed her chair back and stood up, leaving the apple on the table. They heard a door close and assumed she had gone to shower.

"Uncle Jack, are you sure she's fine? That's not her."

"She says she's fine."

'I wonder if I should tell them. It's not my place. It's not my house. I don't want to get in to the middle of things.' Charlie tossed it up and opened her mouth.

"I don't know that it's anything, Sir."

This statement got Jack and Cassie paying attention to her. 

"But I woke up this morning to get something to drink and the Colonel was on the computer. She might have been working."

"That's not like Carter. She usually finishes all her work at work or she'd leave it till morning. Something is going on."

He made a mental note to stop by Dr. Lam's office and find out what she and Carter had been talking about. He finished his breakfast, said goodbye to the two gals and slowly walked back to the bedroom. He was thinking about what was wrong with Sam. She had just come out of the shower when he closed the door.

He was in and out of the shower before she had finished dressing. He put on his uniform, caught Sam smiling, and told her they'd be late if they did anything else this morning.

Cassie and Charlie had moved to the living room and were watching television. Sam walked to Cassie and gave her a kiss goodbye before telling her to stay out of trouble. Jack waved from the door waiting for Sam to hand him the keys.

0800 hours... SGC

Jack walked her to her lab and he tried to be on time for his meeting with Hank. He tried a brisk walk, but his knee wouldn't let him. He arrived just in time for Walter to hand him a cup of coffee.

With a slightly renewed outlook Sam went about finishing the experiment she’d left on the table. Surprising herself she finished the configurations and problems and even had time to go to the cafeteria to eat before Jack came looking for her.

Jack, on the other hand had a different agenda. When the meeting finally ended he headed for the infirmary to see Dr. Lam. He saw her talking on the phone, and decided to hold off on the knocking. She smiled at him and made her apologies to the person she was talking and told her she'd call back.

"What can I do for you, General?"

"You mind?" he asked pointing at the door.

"No," she answered, shaking her head and sitting back down.

He closed it and sat down on the chair. Carolyn felt a little uncomfortable seeing as Colonel Carter was sitting in the same place yesterday afternoon.

"Listen Doc, I'm a little concerned about Carter."

"Have you talked to Colonel Carter about this?"

"She keeps telling me that she's fine. That work just preoccupies her mind."

"And you think it's something else?" she asked cautiously.

"Well I know she came to you yesterday. She said she had some questions for you."

"Yeah, just small talk about stuff."

"Is she all right? Did you check her out? Should she even go off-world on this next mission?"

Carolyn could hear the concern in his voice, but no matter how touching she thought of it there was the 'doctor-patient confidentiality' issue. She wasn't about to break it even if he was a two star General, her boss, and the father of Colonel Carter's baby. She had an oath to uphold.

"General, you know that I can't divulge any information about any of my patients."

"So she is your patient."

"Anyone who comes in here is my patient."

"Well what if I'm concerned about the effects of the constant travel off-world."

"Sir, I would inform General Landry should anything like that happen." She could tell that he was grasping at straws here. He knew there wasn't proof of any effects of gate travel that they knew of. Having gone through the stargate himself, he knew there really wasn't any basis for this particular concern of his.

"Come on, Doc. I'm just really concerned that's all."

"I know you are, Sir. Have you tried asking Colonel Carter how she’s feeling today? She might give you a different answer."

"Even Cassandra noticed the change. It just seems like she's been off lately."

"General, I don't know what else to tell you here."

She watched his face, resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be getting an answer to his questions. She wanted to call the Colonel right now and just get her to tell the General what was wrong with her. It wasn't her place to do that though. The Colonel had come to her in confidence and she wasn't about to lose Colonel Carter's respect.

"Would you do it if I ordered you to?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but everything that goes on in here that doesn't relate to base activities is confidential."


	6. Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to find out what's going on with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter may have a bit of roughness that we would not see with Jack specially when it comes to dealing with women. When I wrote it at the time I felt that everyone has their breaking point, I'm sure even someone like Jack. That said you've been warned.

Chapter 6: Silent Treatment

Sam waited for Jack by the locker rooms, after changing back into her civilian clothes. She didn't know why she even took them off in the first place; she could have finished the damn thing with her civvies on.

Dr. Lam had called her after Jack had been to the doctor's office asking about her. Dr. Lam told her that she hadn’t said anything but emphasized that the General was adamant about finding out about her "condition". She knew she hadn't been herself, but considering the realization and news that had come to her yesterday and this morning, she felt justified about not being herself.

Jack rounded the corner and she was there standing by the door, waiting. He grinned, thinking to get a smile from her but she practically gave him the cold shoulder with just her eyes. Jack lifted a brow in question and was ignored. He watched her move away from the wall and walk off without him. He tried to catch up, walking faster, short of grabbing her arm and telling her to slow down.

They reached the elevator, where people in their lunch hour were going topside to get out of Cheyenne Mountain. They walked to the car, silently; not a word from either. Jack smoothly pulled out of the space and drove towards the exit lane, still waiting for Sam to speak. He waited till they pulled into traffic before he asked her what's wrong.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"And would you mind telling me why?"

"Why would I tell you? You should know what you did wrong. It shouldn't even have entered your mind."

"Carter, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head stubbornly, "I'm not telling you." 

Twenty minutes of silence passed, and still no peep out of her. She glanced over at him and it looked like he had no clue what he did wrong. 

'Ha! Probably thinks I don't know he didn't see Dr. Lam. I can't believe he tried to threaten and pull rank on her. Ugh... I just... I can't believe this!'

"Sam, will you just tell me what's wrong?" 

They had stopped at an intersection. He squeezed her knee, repeating his question.

'Don't look at him. Don't turn. You know he'll just plead with those brown eyes of his and you'll tell him everything.' 

The heart won out and she turned just before the light turned green. He turned back to the road, making a turn to the local grocery.

"Samantha?"

He hardly ever called her that. His voice was deeper than usual, the concern affecting her. Seeing her wrinkled brow he decided to give up and wait till they got home.

Food shopping wasn't so great either. No matter how many times he tried talking to her she just moved to a different aisle and picked out what they needed for the house. She didn't even put up a fuss when he paid for the groceries. The bagger helped them to the car and Sam just sat in her seat and waited till they had finished. She fastened her seatbelt, and tried to keep her focus away from Jack.

Jack would have preferred Sam's techno-babble to this silence. At least then she would be explaining the meaning of the word she had just mentioned. This silent treatment she was giving him was no fun. It didn't enter his mind that Dr. Lam might have called her about his visit until much later when they were putting the food away.

"Sam, if this is about Dr. Lam-"

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that?" 

She was waiting for him to answer, and when he opened his mouth she cut him off. 

"You know what; I don't even want to know. I just can't believe that you would pull rank on a doctor. A doctor who follows a code, mind you. You... you're unbelievable, you know that!" 

Her voice had risen higher than she intended; she thought she'd seen Jack O'Neill angry but this was a revelation.

"I was concerned. Even Cassie noticed that you weren't feeling yourself.” 

He paused, calming himself down.

“Carter, I care about what happens to you. I love you. That's what people who love each other do. They notice every little mood change, every single thing that happens to those they love."

"Jack, if I wasn't feeling well I would have told you. If something were wrong with me, I would tell you. If I had two days to live, I would tell you." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I'm not going to push you away, Jack. I wasn't going to do that." The tears fell, and she walked away before she could say any more.

He waited for the door to the bedroom to close and heard her quiet sobs. He finished putting the food away and gave her a bit of time before he joined her. He noticed from the doorway that she was still crying, her shoulders shaking. He slowly traversed to her side of the bed, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized, wiping her tears with his thumb. He kissed her damp cheeks and her closed lids.

"Jack, not now. Please, not now."

"Then when, Carter? When are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

She just ignored what he said.

"Carter, what do I have to do huh? Do I have to beg you? Is that it? Do you want me to beg you to tell me what's going on with you?" 

He was angrier. He tried, but Sam wasn't budging. He just didn't know what to do. 

"Then I'm begging, Carter. Please, just tell me what's wrong with you. Tell me what I can do to make it better."

She turned away from him brushing off his questions. 

He saw red. He got on the bed, disregarding the pain he was feeling, and straddled her. He turned her body, and she just stared at him. She knew that he wasn't getting ready to strike her; she knew he would never hit a woman but she was appalled that he would be rough with her. He had his hands around each of her wrists. His grip was tightening. His uniform was riding up his torso as he kept her arms high. 

He didn’t look like her Jack. This was a man pushed too far. She let herself go, letting him pin her arms to either side of her face. The sound of heavy sighs from them both was all they could hear. He let go of her arms, watching the blood rush back to where he held her, taking it in as his hand prints turned bright pink, then red.

"Oh God, Sam. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept repeating, letting his head fall next to hers. 

She turned and kissed his ear.

"Its okay, Jack. I'm sorry, too. I should have told you what was happening."

He lifted his head, and loomed over her. He didn't kiss her at first. He kissed away the tears that fell again, and when he’d tasted enough of them he continued to her mouth. 

Jack's kiss wasn't gentle; it was hard and wanting as if he needed to consume her. He whispered sweet nothings to her as he pushed her shirt up exposing her breasts. She did bother trying to remove his jacket; she worked on removing his belt and unzipping his pants. She could sense that he needed to be inside her. Her nipples were rosy red from his kisses, nips, and licks. He unzipped her skirt, pushing it up her mid -section. He removed the panties she wore.

Jack pushed forward. He focused his eyes on the pulse on her neck, as he slid in and out of her. His pants were chafing her thighs, the metal aviator wings on his jacket cold on her breast. He grunted with each thrust, trying to fill her womb with his manhood, getting rougher with each surge.

"Jack... Jack..."

"Yes?" he replied, leaving the pulsing vein on her neck.

“It’s okay …”

"I need you. I need to be here." He touched her center then, triggering her orgasm, giving way to his own; his seed spilled into her.

They were both trying to catch their breaths when she announced -

"I’m pregnant."


	7. The Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie comforts Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Have I forgotten that? Thank you for taking the journey with me.

Chapter 7: The Heartbreak

Charlie and Cassie entered the house quietly. They heard the raised voices from the bedroom. 

Both were about to leave when they heard the rustling of clothes and Sam crying out. Charlie and Cassie stood frozen where they were, not knowing whether to go back out or just try to block out the sounds Jack and Sam were making. In what seemed like an eternity standing there, they heard some murmurs and what seemed to be Jack and Sam climaxing. 

Then followed the words that broke Charlie’s heart. 

"I'm pregnant."

Charlie didn't know what to do. She patted Cassie on the arm and motioned for them to go back outside, this time making sure they were heard coming in. They slowly backed out and somewhat closed the door. 

Cassie then yelled 'We're home' to make sure Jack and Sam heard them come in. They heard the shuffling of feet and the bedroom door closing, with Sam calling out to Cassie that they'd be right out.

Charlie felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. Cassie noticed the look on her face and ushered Charlie into her room.

"They’re probably talking right now," she said motioning to Sam's door. 

"Charlotte?”

She waved her hand in front of Charlie's face. 

“Are you okay?"

"What?" the other replied, still feeling the aftershock of her world falling apart.

"Oh, Charlotte, you fool. I told you not to fall for him. It's a heartbreak waiting to happen." 

Cassie sighed.

~*The Bedroom*~

Jack stood in front of Sam, who was sitting on the bed. He had zipped up his pants and was now in the process of taking off his jacket and shirt; wondering if he'd just entered the Twilight Zone. He watched as Sam pulled her shirt down and tried fixing her skirt. He didn't know what to say, the awkwardness of the moment filling every space. He grabbed the vanity's chair and set it down in front of her. He sat with her, watching her wring her hands together, listening to her sighs. He lifted her chin, and leaned in to kiss her. Sam's tears were threatening to fall again.

"Baby, don't cry." She heard the begging in his voice, tugging where it counted.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't-" her lips were quivering, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Baby. It's not your fault. We haven't been careful. Actually we've never been careful." He swiped the tear with his index finger, tracing it back to its source.

"It's not like it was on purpose." 

"Sam, I know."

It was unbearable seeing her like that. This strong woman looked so vulnerable, unprotected, and feeling like she'd done him wrong. He should be the one feeling like shit right about now. He’d been so rough with her. The way he’d entered her came into his mind, making him hang his head in shame. He ran his hands through his hair before covering his face with them.

Sam saw him do this, thinking of the worst. 

'He doesn't want the baby. He's thinking of ways to end this right now. I just know it. Oh you idiot, stop being so melodramatic. You know Jack would never do that. He loves you. He would never leave you.'

She made a move to touch his head, but rescinded at the last moment.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry" he apologized, raising his head and taking hold of her hands.

"For what? I was the one that didn't tell you."

"For treating you like that. I didn't mean to." He picked up her hands and held them close to his lips. He kissed her wrists. He could still see the marks his hands had made. 

"I'm sorry I did this."

"I know, Jack. I apologize for being stubborn." 

She opened her hand and he kissed her palm.

"So... pregnant..." he stopped the kisses to look at her. Sam nodded her head, waiting for the questions to come. "Was this the reason why you went to see Dr. Lam?"

"Yes."

"There were no signs? No morning sickness? No fainting spells? Craving?"

"No, no, no and not that I know of. She did say I'm not that far along, well almost ending the first trimester."

"And you had no morning sickness?"

"Dr. Lam did say that it's different for some women. I don't know, Jack. I've never been in this situation before." She looked to him, and what he saw was a woman who was afraid ... terrified of the unknown she couldn't explain. He moved closer and embraced her.

"I know you're scared" he explained, "but everything will be okay Sam. You don't need to be afraid of what you can't anticipate."

"I didn't think it was even possible," she murmured on his shoulder.

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here."

They stayed like that for a little while. One hand was stroking her arm, the other rubbing her back. She was comforted by his embrace, and the reassuring tightness of it. 

~*The Guest Room*~

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

Cassie's sympathetic face was not what Charlie wanted to see but she didn't really care anymore. Charlie faced the reality of living in a fantasy world that the General would someday notice her. It hit hard that Cassie was right. The General was charming, nice, kind and was a good commanding officer. That's what he'd always been with them. He never showed any preferential treatment with anyone. 

She had also noticed how the General looked at the Colonel; how the colonel's slight touch or smile that him made him grin from ear to ear. She refused to see these little things, declining all with a touch of denial. She thought she should cry, but then asked herself why. Why should she cry for something she never had? Why should she feel like she lost out, when she never had him?

"Charlotte? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little internal self-preservation. Trying to get over my denial that's all."

Cassie hugged her fiercely and gave her a good pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Charlie, we all go through heartbreak.”


	8. The Act of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie acts surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again THANK YOU!

Chapter 8: The Act of Surprise

Jack, Sam, Cassie and Charlie all came out at the same time. Cassie and Charlie noticed that the other two had at least changed their clothes.

Jack had a smile as always, but Cassie noticed Sam's red eyes. 

Jack nodded his head towards the living room; Cassie and Charlie moved ahead first. Sam followed, dragging her body, feeling like she'd been beaten. The two girls sat on one of the couches while the other two sat opposite them. Jack's arm was around Sam, her head on his shoulder.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cass, I'm fine. A little tired, but I'll be all right."

"Have you been crying?"

"Just a little bit" Sam motioned with her fingers.

"Uncle Jack, did you make her cry?"

"Oh no, Cass, Jack didn't make me cry. I was just-"

"Sam, it's okay. Yes, I was the reason she was crying. I made her mad that's all."

"Well it looked like she cried a river", Cassie commented, trying to find the right emotion for the act of surprise. 

Charlie noticed it and decided to step in.

"Sir, ma'am, do you mind if I cooked tonight?”

"You cook, airman?" Jack surprised by this revelation.

"Yes, sir. It was a hobby of mine as a child. I also had an Italian uncle who had a passion for food. He became a chef and made me tag me along on his cooking adventures."

"That's very kind of you, airman. But you don't have to. I don't want you to go through any trouble."

"It's no trouble, ma'am. Besides, I should repay you for your hospitality, and this is one way I know how."

"I guess no take out tonight." Jack waggled his eyebrows at Cassie and Charlie.

"Then thank you airman." Sam gave her a genuine smile and nodded her head.

"Any requests?"

"Anything you make is fine, Charlie. I'm sure we'll all enjoy it!"

"Come on, Cassie. Do you want to learn?"

Cassie, relieved at the being given the opportunity to get away from the other two jumped up so fast that Sam observantly made a comment.

"Cass, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just excited about Charlie teaching me to cook."

Sam and Jack eyed her suspiciously and both crinkled their brows. 

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and almost ran into the kitchen. Charlie shook her head and followed the teen.

"What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know. Have you been threatening the boyfriend again?" 

Sam moved out of his arms and looked up at him.

"I've never threatened young Pete."

She rolled her eyes and gave out a snort. 

"Yeah, and Daniel is dense."

"Feeling better now, are we?" 

Sam nodded, and gave him a peck on the lips. He captured hers and opened them for a lengthy kiss. She wasn't aware of the when and the how, but she ended up straddling Jack kissing him like no one else was in the house with them. The whimpers and noises they created made Cassie clear her throat from the kitchen.

"Ahem... you two better be kissing and not doing anything that will scar me for life!"

Sam broke off the kiss to laugh at her, and listened to Jack mutter something about teenagers and what they do behind their parents’ backs.

"What was that, Uncle Jack?"

"I was wondering what you would be doing with Pete."

"PETER” she emphasized, “and I don't do anything as embarrassing as that. Besides it's a little gross when you grown ups do it. You should be behind closed doors or something."

"Ah... we are behind closed doors. We're in the house."

"Still not right" the young woman muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Cass? Did I hear something about Peter coming to the barbecue tomorrow?"

"What?" she peeked out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Cass. The family is going to be here."

She knew what he meant by the "family". It meant Daniel and Teal'c was going to be there. She raised her shoulders and went back the way she had come.

"What are you worried about?" Charlotte asked her in a whisper. "He's met them before right?"

"Yes, but uncle Jack has a way of making Daniel and Teal'c turn into the Interrogation Squad."

They heard the television turn on and Jack laughing. Sam appeared in the kitchen mumbling something about grown men and the Simpsons. She grabbed a beer for Jack and bottle water for herself.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Grab me the Fruit Loops will ya."

She guffawed and yelled, "with BEER?"

"Yeah."

"You'll spoil your appetite. And that is just plain disgusting, Jack. Also it's an insult to the chef if you eat before dinner."

"Uh huh. And who came up with that rule?"

"The French. You know them and dinner etiquette." 

She shook her head at both women and left the cereal box.

*********************

Dinner was served at seven thirty pm. A quick pasta dish, a side of baked chicken with mushrooms, and a salad were laid out on the dining room table. Garlic bread was being taken out of the oven as they sat down.

Cassie handed Jack a fresh bottle of beer and the women had iced tea. Charlie came around with the bread and sat down next to Cassie.

"It smells delicious, airman.”

"Thank you, ma'am."

"It looks good.”

Jack tucked in, serving Carter before himself and passing it on to Cassie. Cassie handed Charlie the last of the food and they ate in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

"So how was your day, Cass?"

"It was good. Peter got tired of tagging along with us at the mall. Charlie and I got some good stuff."

"I hope you didn't drag Airman Clarke everywhere."

"Oh no, ma'am. I didn't mind. I actually hadn't done that in a while. It was a nice change to be not doing work."

Charlie saw Jack lift his brow and grin.

"Not that I mind the work, Sir. It's just ... well ... it's been..." she stammered, turning bright red.

"It's alright, Charlie. I know what you mean."

Chatter about Cassie went on for half an hour till Jack cleared his throat saying they needed to tell her something serious.

"Cass, we have something to tell you."

"What's that, Uncle Jack?"

"Carter?" he looked on at Sam, who was caught in the middle of eating her food.

Sam swallowed and drank a glass of water, before opening her mouth to talk.

"I don't know how else to say it."

"Go on then, just say it" Cassie coaxed.

"I'm pregnant."

"WOW! That's great, Sam!" Cassie's over the top exclamation made Jack laugh. She was trying her best to act surprised, but what came out was nothing but excessive acting which made both Jack and Sam laugh even more; even Charlie joined in.

"You know kiddo; you really gotta work on the act of looking surprised!"


	9. Cascade of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you.

Chapter 9: Cascade of a Different Kind

Jack and Sam insisted they wash the dishes since Cassie and Charlie had cooked dinner. Jack thought it funny to whisper in Sam's ear what they could be doing with soap and water about now. Sam giggled and told him to stop since the other two occupants of the house were in the living room. Despite her protests he carried on describing how he would take her in the shower.

Sam was already feeling very heated since Jack started with the talk, and his voice was changing from describing to persuading. She tried to control herself by concentrating on the dishes. Jack knew she was trying her best and wanted to wait and see what she would do when she finally finished the washing.

She washed the last pot, and Jack practically ate her ear off. He felt her shudder, and listened as her breathing became erratic. He looked attentively at her lips as her tongue darted out, slowly wetting her lower lip and then moving to the upper part.

"I want you in the shower," he breathed on her, tracing the outer line of her ear with his tongue.

Sam practically melted and held onto the sink before evening out her breath and exhaling really loudly.

She watched Jack mouth 'I want you right now' before feeling his hand squeeze her butt. She even thought she heard him growl at her. She wasn't about to pass this one up.

She nonchalantly wiped her hand on the dish towel and walked off, not looking at Jack. She said good night to Cassie and Charlie then turned towards the bedroom. Jack followed a few minutes later, bidding them good night as well, and hurrying after Sam.

Jack quietly closed the door, locked it and was already taking his clothes off when Sam came back out to grab a towel. He mentioned that they wouldn't need it and pushed her back in the direction of the shower. The steam from the running water had filled the room; their bodies tingled as they walked in. Jack slid the door open and stepped in first, holding out his hand, waiting for her to walk in. Sam went straight for the cascading water from the showerhead, savoring the warmth as it hit her body. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, starting the massage at the base of her neck. He felt the heavy sigh she released as her shoulders sagged. His mouth replaced his hands as he slid his hands down her arms.

Sam's body submitted to the wonderful sensation his hands created, not noticing that he wasn't massaging her anymore. She opened her eyes to find him in front of her, head bent on her neck, hands on her breasts, and his mouth lapping the water that fell on her. She watched with half-closed eyes as Jack rested his back on the wall, and positioned one of his feet on the lip of the tub. She half turned to face him and leaned in for a kiss. Jack gave her lush, red lips more nips and bites before moving further down her body. Her breasts swayed as her body moved forward, closer to Jack's hot mouth. He waited as the water dripped down to the tips of her nipples, catching it with his tongue. He flicked one, making it hard; his lips closing around the pink bud. He suckled it, respecting its sensitivity.

Jack's right hand drifted down to the triangle of blonde hair, skimming the lips with his fingers. He nudged it open with his curled index finger, leaving the middle digit to move back and forth. Sam thought she would expire right there and then, and grabbed hold of Jack's shoulders, her nails digging in. He could hear her pleading with him, wanting him inside her, but he shook his head. His hand continued to touch her, pressing on her nub, feeling her clit harden. His mouth had moved to her other breast, giving it the treatment he had given the first. He trailed soft, feathery kisses down to her abdomen; staying there, his eyes focused attentively.

"This is my child. My baby. A son or daughter.’ He closed his eyes ‘My baby is in there. Mine and Sam's. Ours’ he thought, as he opened his eyes, giving her belly one last kiss. Jack peered up at Sam, smiling at her. ‘The mother of my child. This amazing woman is the mother of my child.’

"Jack?" she exhaled in a breathy sigh.

Jack straightened up, switching places with Sam. He pinned her to the wall, locking lips with her. He nudged her legs apart, bending the painful knee, not caring if he was going to walk tomorrow or not. All he wanted right now was to be inside Sam, to feel her walls around him, feeling her explosive climax on him and with him. He sought her opening, teasing it, mingling his juices with hers before gliding the head in. His easy pace and rhythm left Sam feverish for fast and hard, but she knew he would never do that. Sam braced herself against the wall as Jack went a little faster, the friction of their bodies heating one another, feeling the end to be near. Jack slipped up one last time, releasing all he had. Sam joined him in their little piece of heaven.

Sam slumped on Jack, trying to catch her breath, her body feeling lethargic. Jack didn't know where he got the energy from, but he held them up for a few minutes before Sam moved again.

"Was I too rough?" he asked her, his serious face on.

She shook her head and replied "no".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was perfect," she assured him with a passionate kiss. 

Sam told him she could move again, and waited for him to pull out of her. She turned toward the shower feeling the water cascade down her face, and Jack's hard body close to hers. Sam felt content and happy. 

Jack suggested they leave the shower before they turned into prunes, telling her there was more to come. He turned the knobs off and helped Sam out of the tub. Halfway through the room he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She didn't really care whether they had to sleep with wet sheets; she was feeling amorous and gave way to her practical side. She opened for Jack one more time, this time rolling on top of him as he thrust back in her womb. She felt a surge of force as Jack clasped his hands to her hips and helped her move up and down his shaft. She arched her back, feeling the onslaught of her release. Jack's thumb pressed on her clit and his own climax soon followed hers. Sam's body collapsed on top of Jack's depleted of strength.

"I love you, Sam" he declared, kissing her head.

"I love you, too."


	10. General Ride 'Em Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hears a lot more than she was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again thank you!

Chapter 10: General Ride 'Em Hard

Cassie had gone out to see her boyfriend and told him about the gathering at Sam's house. 

Charlie was left alone, lying on the bed, thinking about what the General and the Colonel were doing. After seeing the General rush after Colonel Shag-A-Lot, Charlie's feelings of anger increased. What was she angry about? About the Colonel getting herself a bun in the oven?

She was angry for letting herself fall for a man she knew couldn't return her affection. She had been living in fantasy land, acting like a 16 year old girl. Was she trying to replace the loss of her father at a young age by idolizing a man who she knew was unattainable? Would she be able to get over Jack. She imagined calling him that, just like the Colonel did - sighing every time Jack smiled at her.

Charlie left her own little world and realized that she'd left her door ajar. She closed it. She could hear murmurs from the occupied bedroom, and the sudden shift on the bed with a slight squeak. The murmurs then turned into coherent words, which she could understand even through the closed door.

"That's it, baby" she heard the General say. "Just a slow ride up and down" he continued. Colonel Carter's loud breathy sighs and the words 'Please, Jack' were loud enough to hear even if Charlie's door was closed. She heard the General ask the Colonel in his clearest voice, "hard and fast, Carter?" She knew what the Colonel's answer to that was. A resounding 'YES' echoed through the bedroom, creeping out of the space between the floor and the door. 

‘General Ride 'Em Hard and Colonel Shag A Lot’ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. ‘What a pair they make.’ She threw herself on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to block what she'd heard.

Cassie returned a few minutes after the climax. She didn't want to scar herself anymore, hearing Jack and Sam have sex, so she gave herself all the time she needed. She shuddered, shaking her head to erase the memory of it, and closed the door to her room. She was worried about what would happen tomorrow.

She was pretty sure Charlie was going through the five stages of grief. If they weren't careful, a hormonal Sam could catch her do something, and could snap at any time. She'd have to watch Charlie closely before she made a fool of herself. ‘Tomorrow is going to be a long day’ was the last thought she had before drifting off to sleep.

0500 hours

Jack stumbled out of bed needing to pee and wanting something to drink. He glanced back at Sam and saw that she was still sleeping, having made love a few more times before she finally fell asleep around four in the morning. He'd forgotten how amorous pregnant women were and thought about what Carter would do since when he was gone. This needed thinking about, plans needed to be set in motion, and one of them would have to give in. He pushed it out of his mind, thinking only of the present, and how long he'd been standing there peeing. He finished, washed his hands, and walked out to the kitchen. He found Charlie making coffee, wearing something he did not need to see.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, tying the belt on her robe.

Jack inclined his head and greeted her with "airman."

"Gen-"

Jack cut her off, asked her to come sit with him and have a talk. He wasn't as dense as Carter made him out to be. He knew Charlie saw him as more than her CO and Carter didn't need to point that out to him. Lt. Col. Fiona St. John, one of his "underlings" had blatantly told him of his sex appeal to the women of Home World Security; including herself. 

Jack had almost choked on his coffee that one morning, telling Fiona to behave or she'd find herself working for one of the surly Colonels in the office. Jack waited for Charlie to sit first then joined her on the couch.

"Charlie, I know you see me as something other than your boss," he started not needing to beat around the bush. Charlie blushed, and tried to hide it by looking on the ground. 

"It's okay, just so you know. It's just that you shouldn't put your life on hold because of this..." this time it was him who couldn't find the words.

"Crush, sir?" she offered.

"Yeah, that's it.” He smiled at her. “I love Carter, baby or not. I could never imagine my life without her. She and I have been through so much, and being with her has made me happy again." 

A single tear fell on her folded hands, making him feel like a total ass. He lifted her chin and held her eyes with his. 

"There are realities out there where she and I are together. I couldn't begin to explain all that alternate reality babble, but all I know is Carter and I belong together."

"Sir..." her voice pleading, but he shook his head. He knew what she would ask and he decided that it wasn't even worth mentioning, making it more painful for her when she realized how close she was to begging him. 

More tears followed and Jack was uncomfortable, not knowing whether he should put his arms around her. He thought it might send the wrong message. He looked around the room, surprised to see Sam standing in the hallway. She nodded her head, telling him to do it, as she watched the airman going through heartbreak. He saw Sam turn back around and head for the bedroom. He waited till Charlie's sobs had subsided then left her by herself in the living room.

Sam was on the bed waiting for him. He pushed the door closed, joined her, gathered her in his arms, and let out a big sigh of relief. 

"Glad that's over."

"I hope so. I can't be blamed for what my hormones may make me do."

"Hmm ... feral and catty. Now how about I take your mind off the hormones and we do something about this morning wood I seem to be sporting." 

He had moved one of her hands to his groin, making her feel the hard-on that was trying to get out of his boxers.

"Yes, Sir. General, Sir."

"Get to it, soldier. I don't like to be kept waiting. I'm a two star General you know."


	11. Five Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Charlie talk about the five stages of grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 11: Five Stages of Grief

Cassie and Charlie were having breakfast when Sam and Jack joined them. Charlie avoided looking at Jack's face as much as possible and carried on with her conversation with Cassie instead. Jack on the other hand thought nothing of it and both he and Sam tried to engage Charlie in the talk.

"So what time shall I have Peter come over?"

"Afternoon's fine. If you want, he can come earlier. Give us a chance to talk."

"Ya sure, ya betcha. NOT! Are you insane? I don't think so."

"What time are Daniel and Teal'c coming?" Sam's appetite seemed to have picked up and she was now spooning some of Jack's fruit loops.

"As soon as Teal'c comes back. Sam?" he asked sweetly with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to get you more?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer." 

She moved Jack's bowl in front of her and pushed her empty one in front of him. Jack shook his head and got up. 

"Where are you going?”

"Gotta change. Going to mow the back before it gets sunnier."

"You're not going to have breakfast?"

"Baby, I think you're having enough for the both of us."

Sam was pouring more cereal in her bowl and adding more milk. Charlie and Cassie kept mum, watching the scene as it played out.

"What are you saying?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Nothing," he replied watching Cassie shake her head and mouth 'don't answer that.' He kissed her on the lips before leaving the women with a 'have a nice day.' They waited until Jack was safely outside the door, rummaging through the shed.

"Wow. I really thought he was going to step into that one."

"Well you know Jack he can be dense but sometimes the instinct kicks in. So airman, what are you going to be doing on your last day in Colorado Springs?"

"I was thinking about getting a little more shopping done, ma'am." 

She was depressed. Cassie could hear it in her voice.

"I think I'll come with you. I really don't want to be here when Uncle Jack starts with the History of Barbecue."

"Yeah, he tends to do that doesn't he? That's why half the time his barbecues are burnt."

"So that takes care of the day. We'll pick up Peter and then come home."

"Oh ... will you get us cake? You know how much the man loves cakes. Cakes, pies, jell-o, sugar."

"You want all of those?"

"Just cake. Although it'll probably put a smile on his face if you did get all of them." 

She shuddered with the thought of all that sugar, making her sweet tooth ache. 

"I'm going to eat some jell-o."

Sam stood up and made for the kitchen. Cassie and Charlie just sat there staring at each other, slack-jawed.

"This must be what it's like in the twilight zone."

"I'm afraid that's pregnancy for you." Charlie whispered in Cassie's ear, making sure the Colonel didn't hear her.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Sam asked coming back with three cups of the blue jell-o Cassie had bought for her.

"Ten, ten thirty. Depending on whether you want me to clean up a bit."

"Cass, you don't have to do that. Airman, will you make sure she eats something healthy for lunch?"

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie tried to sound as upbeat as she could. 

She didn't want the Colonel asking too many questions. Charlie excused herself to shower while Cassie moved to the living room with her breakfast. She turned on the television to watch Sunday morning cartoons.

Sam heard Jack start up the mower then turn it off. The kitchen door opened and Jack strolled in heading for the bedroom. He came back out a minute later carrying his sunglasses. He gave her a smile and a wave then headed back out again. This was going to be a long day she thought. She finished her breakfast jell-o, grabbed her laptop and headed back in the bedroom to do some work.

Cassie and Charlie left at eleven in the morning, Jack finished fixing the backyard at eleven thirty and got all the food and equipment set up before he stopped for lunch. He checked on Sam and found her sleeping, cuddling her computer. He woke her up for lunch but she mumbled something about finishing a report and practically shoved his face out of the way. Jack stood in the kitchen, eating the sandwich he made, and wondering when he should broach the subject of what they should do with a baby on the way.

1300 hours... the mall

"So... which stage are you on?" Cassie treaded before going on.

"Stage?"

"Five Stages of Grief."

Charlie almost choked on the food she was eating.

"What makes you think I'm going through the five stages of grief?"

"Charlie, I like to observe things” she shrugged. “It's what you get for having a mom who was a doctor. Mom took notice of everything. So?"

"Depression."

Charlie sighed.

"Oh... so-"

"I never got around to the third one. The General was kind enough to stop me before I made a fool of myself. More of a fool actually."

"Charlie, you're a beautiful woman. You don't need some old man like Uncle Jack. Let Sam deal with his old bones."

Cassie smiled, teeth showing and beaming at her.

"Thank you for making me feel better. And let's not talk about General O'Neill that way."

"Oh come on. I won’t tell. It'll make you feel better."

"I did hear them going at it last night."

"Are you serious? Those two just never stop. I swear if it weren't for the fact that they are trying to make up for lost time, I would say they are humping like rabbits!"

"Cass, that's just ... I can't even comment on that!"

"Please, like you have not noticed.”

Charlie's depression slowly decreased and found that she had made a friend for life. Charlie looked at the young woman walking beside her and knew that this little heartbreak was small compared to what Cassie had been through. 

Cassie had told her that it had been hard. There were days when she woke up and all she wanted to do was hear her mom yell at her. She put her arm around Cassie and gave her a tight squeeze.

"So... five stages of grief huh? What's next?"

"Acceptance."

"Oh... and what should I do with that?"

"Say yes to the next guy who asks you out!"


	12. A Few Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bbq and some other things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading!

Chapter 12: A Few Surprises

The shopping duo arrived back at Sam's at around four that afternoon. Jack joked that they’d probably cleaned out the entire mall before coming home. Young Pete, still a little nervous, joined Jack out back. Sam was still sleeping, papers strewn about on the bed, still holding her laptop.

"You better hurry and keep Peter company before the General gets a go at him with Twenty Questions." 

Charlie volunteered to put away the purchases, laughing at Cassie's shocked face.

"I can't wait for this baby", Cassie sarcastically mentioned.

"Why?"

"Because that means both their attentions... well at least uncle Jack's … will be on the baby."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry to say that baby or not, Jack will always be like that to your boyfriends."

Sam had woken up to Jack's voice and was appalled to see that he'd let her sleep with her laptop.

"Sam... you... ah... have..."

"Yes, Cass?"

"Um, ma'am. You have a mini post-it stuck on your face." Charlie finished for Cassie.

Sam walked back to the hallway bathroom to look at the post-it. Jack had come into her mind even before anything else. And before removing it she read it out loud, squinting at the small print of letters he obviously tried to fit on the paper. "Property of Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill. Return if LOST" it continued on the other side of the paper.

"I think it's time for you to warn the General. I'll go and change into something comfortable!"

"JONATHAN O'NEILL!!!" Sam had yelled out. 

Cassie had opened the kitchen door just as Sam hollered. Jack cringed hearing her yell out his full name. He had made a comment to Cassie and Peter on Sam not using his full rank.

"I take it she found the post-it?"

"You are so in trouble, Uncle Jack!"

An Amazon warrior looking woman came out of the house in the form of one Samantha Carter. She had eyes only for one person and it wasn't a loving look. It was murderous, and the evil eye she gave him could and would kill him if necessary.

"You put a post-it on my face."

Jack inclined his head, and added "And?"

"What do you mean and? You plastered my face with a post-it 'Property of Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill. Return if LOST', and 'and' is not going to explain why you did it."

He grinned, winked at her and told her it was payback for sleeping with her laptop instead of him. Cassie groaned something about way too much info being divulged and that she didn't need to hear about their sex life. She also mumbled incoherently about being scarred for life by the previous day’s events.

"Sir, did you need help with that?" Sam heard Charlie offer from behind her.

"I got it, Charlie. Sit down and relax. Grab a beer and enjoy. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

With her hands on her hips, Sam started tapping her foot. Jack grinned and continued to barbecue.

"I guess you'd rather sleep on the couch tonight" Sam asked, and from the tone of her voice it sounded like a threat.

"You would let me, a man with back problems, sleep on the couch?"

"No, but I would let the man who put a property tag on me sleep on the couch."

"Sammie, it was a joke."

"Yeah, you say that now being faced with uncomfortable sleep!"

Jack was about to talk when the doorbell rang. He was relieved seeing as he’d been about to say something that would have gotten him in more trouble. Sam turned around in a huff and made for the front door. She opened it not only to Daniel and Teal'c but also to Gen. Landry, Dr. Lam, Col. Mitchell, and Walter.

"Ah-"

"Jack invited us," General Landry spoke up.

"Come on in, Sir."

The train of guests headed out back where Jack was concentrating on the barbecue. He splashed some beer on the meat, watched the fire get big and quickly regretted it. He removed the meat from the grill and added new bits.

"Jack."

"Hank. Dr. Lam. Mitchell. Walter. It's good to have you here."

"Sir" chorused the rest of the group.

Daniel and Teal'c immediately headed for the table, setting down the desserts they brought. Walter and Charlie struck up a conversation; Sam engaged the rest with work talk, while Cassie and Peter snuck off to the front of the house. Cameron and General Landry left Dr. Lam and Sam to talk, joining Jack, Tealc, and Daniel at the grill.

"Have you told him, Colonel?"

Sam nodded her head, trying not to do anything like embarrassing herself by getting sick. Dr. Lam noticed her color and asked her if she was all right.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just lie down for a few minutes until this passes. I was fine yesterday, don't know why it's started now."

Carolyn assured her that was normal to be sick and told her she'd tell the General she'd gone back into the house. Sam walked off. She heard Jack telling the others that he'd been really missing off-world missions and that he's thinking about his future when she passed by them. Jack, having been very observant when it came to her, handed Cameron the tong and told him to watch the grill. He made his excuses and went back inside the house, following Sam to the bedroom. He closed the door and listened as he heard the water running and a few splashes. The faucet turned off and Sam walked out drying her face with a towel. She was startled when she saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"You okay?" he asked concern in his eyes, and sincerity in his voice. The playful Jack she'd encountered half an hour ago was gone and had been replaced by the serious Jack.

"I'm okay. Just feeling a little nauseous, that's all. I was going to lie down for a few minutes till it passed."

"Come on I'll help you to bed."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement and she saw him smirk. He guided them to her side of the bed, already peeling off her clothes and then his after he'd gotten her naked.

"This is your idea of help?"

"I can do more than help. I'll make you all better."

Jack told her to get on the bed and to lie back in the middle. She instinctively opened her legs and waited for him. He was about to comment on how he'd gotten her trained when the better of his two brains warned him no. Jack followed suit and settled himself between her open legs, fixing his hands firmly on either side of her arms. His feathery kisses started on her forehead, down her nose, up to both sides of her jaw, and back to her waiting mouth. Her tongue slipped in his mouth trying to capture his, tracing the line his teeth made when he pushed her tongue out. She'd bitten his lower lip and nudged his lips back open for her. His lips descended back on hers, giving her what she wanted. Their tongues entwined, consuming each other, as if trading each other their souls.

Jack broke the kiss to move down her body. He started licking her chest in the middle, tracing circles on each breast back and forth before nipping one and sucking on it. She arched her back giving him more as he moved to do the same to the other. Taking a few seconds to look at his work he proceeded down to her navel and swirled his tongue in it, making her shiver. It looked like he was kissing his way down but stopped to give each of her hip bones small red marks. Sam looked at him telling him to move on. He chuckled at her impatience and went back down to the path he was taking towards her center.

Sam placed her legs over his shoulders, widening the berth so he can be comfortable. Seeing the thick coat of pearly liquid at her slit, he prepared a good blow of air to cool her. She reacted, grabbing the pillows above her, and giving him a lustful sigh. He worked on one labia, licking the side, and from up then down. Knowing that it was thoroughly wet with his saliva, he moved to the other one giving it the same ministration. He heard Sam whisper something about not being able to last much longer if he kept stalling. She felt the breath he exhaled when laughed, but wasn't prepared for the tongue sliding from the bottom of her cleft licking its way to the top.

Jack opened her up with his thumbs, staring at the pink swollen nub and the liquid making its way down the middle of her cleft. He slowly touched her clit with his tongue sending her body into convulsions. He moved lower, his tongue finding the entrance and coming in then sliding it in and out. Sam felt an orgasm come as Jack stayed there for a few minutes before a moan escaped her telling him she was satisfied. He licked every bit of her, and cleaned his lips. He raised himself back up, kissing his way back up to her lips, listening to her tell him she wanted him inside her.

Sam closed her eyes, waiting to feel him inch his way inside of her, filling her. Jack positioned himself in the mouth of her passageway and slid inside her wet womb. He calmly set the pace not going too fast fearing for her condition. Sam raised her knees higher, wrapping her legs around his body, and waiting for another climax to happen. Jack felt her muscles contract around him. He was getting ready to join her in their climax, responded to the walls tightening, closed his eyes, found Sam's lips and swallowed her cries. He eased down as he felt her womb let go of him. He pulled out of her and settled next to her. She tilted her head to kiss his jaw and sighed.

"Mmm... that was the best remedy anyone could've given me."

"There’s plenty more where that came.”

"Were you worried I'd really kick you out of bed?"

"These days? Who knows!"

Sam playfully punched him, before kissing where she hit him. "I would never spend a night without you if you were here."

"I thought so," he declared so sure of himself. "You okay enough to go back out?"

"More than okay. I'm full of energy again."

"Good. Maybe we can go back outside without anyone suspecting what we've been doing."

"Right. And pigs fly."

"It could happen."


	13. Gossips, Rumors, and Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossips and rumors about Jack O'Neill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 13: Gossips, Rumors and Contests

Sam casually stood up, pretending not to notice a certain part of him. She mentioned that they needed to dress before anybody noticed that they have been gone a little too long. She grabbed a wash rag from one of her drawers and headed to the bathroom. Jack was commenting on how people would have noticed and probably known what they had been doing. Jack languished for a few more seconds before joining her in the bathroom. She had just finished and wrapped a towel around her when he grabbed her by the waist.

"No time-" she sighed.

"I know. I just wanted to slow you down. Don't want you making yourself sick."

She stood still for a moment and savored the strong arms around her. She smiled and nodded at him. He let her go and watched as she grabbed her clothes and put them on. He thought about showering but decided against it. He still had to man the grill and he'd smell like smoke again. He followed Sam after picking up his discarded clothes and donning them again. He saw Sam make a detour and grab a few more drinks in the fridge before heading outside where everybody seemed to be immersed in conversations with one another. Walter now joined General Landry, Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c at the grill talking about the latest news around the base. Charlotte was talking to Dr. Lam and Cassie sans boyfriend Peter.

"He had to go. His parents called." Cassie offered when Jack raised an eyebrow in question. Sam sat next to Cassie and quickly joined the women with their talk. Jack reached for the tongs and Cameron handed them back to him.

"Hmm... you looked refreshed," Cassie casually mentioned as Sam reached for a bottle of water.

"I wasn't feeling well... for a moment. I'm a little better now."

"Uh huh and should we even--"

"Cassandra, I don't think you want to know what Jack and I were doing."

"And I don't think I'm ready to hear what my BOSS was doing." Charlotte mused, and thought to herself about the previous day and night.

"He's all of our boss. I, for one, would rather keep it professional." Dr. Lam opinioned as Cassie listened attentively.

"Come on. You're going to tell me that you didn't find him attractive at all? Not wonder? The SGC must be crawling with rumors and gossip."

"Cassie, stop that."

"Come on, Sam. You're not the least bit curious?" Cassie continued, almost whispering.

"Well even before I met Jack there was talk about him already. Besides I had read his mission report." Sam stared at Jack's back, remembering the many things he had sacrificed for the world, including a good part of himself.

"Ma'am, all I can say is he's very popular in the office."

Sam's womanly instinct rose from inside and made her perk up. "Really?"

"He and General Hammond have really made it quite easy to work there, although the female population has taken to General O'Neill... more."

"And how many of the female population have thrown themselves at Jack?" Sam questioned, keeping the jealousy she was feeling in check.

"None. I think they're all afraid."

"That’s interesting. People afraid of Uncle Jack."

"Well there was Lt. Col. Fiona St. John. I guess she had made one joke too many, and ended up assigned to one of the surly Colonels." Charlotte smirked as she told them.

"Is she back?"

"I think one more week. The general did say that should have taught her a lesson!"

"You're not jealous, are you Sam?"

Sam turned to Cassie and gave her a questioning look.

"Sam, it's very clear Uncle Jack wants you. And since he only has eyes for you, they can tell us what the women of the military think of the general." Cassie was skating on thin ice but she knew Sam would never snap at her.

"Emotional. That's what I've turned in to." Sam gently shook her head.

"Dr. Lam?" Cassie prompted.

"From what Chief Harriman has told me the rumor mill isn't quite a buzz like before, when both you and the general were under one command. Then again the nurses in the infirmary love to reminisce so I hear old gossip and some new."

Cassie knew some of the old gossip, and was about to prod the good doctor when she recounted some that had been making its way around the SGC. Some had been about Sam and Jack. The others about the women Jack had supposedly been "romantic" with.

"Its okay, Dr. Lam. I know all about those. I've seen some of it, too."

"Oh, so did you know that he was very upset when you were stranded off-world on the Prometheus?" Carolyn directed her question at Sam.

Sam's mood changed from the slight jealousy she felt to having her interest piqued.

"That got her attention. Look at her... all interested now."

"Cassie, let's hear what Dr. Lam has to say."

"Well Chief Harriman heard Teal'c tell Dr. Jackson about it. He said that the then Colonel O'Neill was moody and very irritable. Teal'c called him on his concern and told him about the time he was missing and how concerned you were for him."

"And?"

"Well General O'Neill paused for a moment before going back to being the I'm-her-CO-so-I'm-concerned look. But not before Teal'c noticed the hidden depth of his feelings for you."

"Hidden depth?" Cassie questioned, ready to laugh.

"It is Teal'c we're talking about here. He can be very deep with his words." Sam supplied the little tidbit for a fact.

"Then there were the speculations of whether he was going to tell you how he felt before he left for his new post. I believe everybody was disappointed when you left to head R & D at Area 51. It seems the whole base wanted to be front and center when 'things' happened" she paused to catch her breath and to lower her voice a little more "You and the general have quite a following. Women either envy you or want to trade places with you. One of the nurses actually told me that if General O'Neill had looked at her like he used to look at you, and I don't mean that innocent look, she'd divorce her husband in a second."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed a little louder than she expected and got the men looking at them.

"You okay, Carter?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I just had a revelation that's all."

They all returned to their conversations and Cassie pried about her "revelation."

"The nurses in the infirmary. Now I know why they jabbed me so hard with those needles. There was no reason to. It's not like Jack and I were going to do anything that would lead us to court martial or a dishonorable discharge for conduct unbecoming." Cassie noticed the evil glint in Sam's eye was back now. Sam's brain was now working on something for the poor nurses down at the SGC.

"Please continue, Dr. Lam." Cassie piped in.

"Well there's been some kind of contest with the nurses since the SGC has been functioning."

"What kind of a contest?" Sam inquired sheepishly.

"Who has the best ass of the SGC...?”

"I'd say Teal'c." Charlotte let slip causing her to blush.

"Actually General O'Neill won it every year until his departure for the Pentagon."

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or let the jealous side of her take over. She decided to laugh instead not wanting to cause any more concern from Jack.

"Then there's the Male Bodies Over 30 contest."

"Really now? Do these women ever do their work?" Sam asked Dr. Lam.

"Let's just say there's too much time on their hands, especially when Sgt. Siler isn't on duty."

"So... is it safe to assume that uncle Jack won that contest as well?"

"Oh yes. They retired him as the Best Contestant of that game. And it seems Teal'c was always in the running for second place."

"Well, the man is more than a hundred years old." Cassie was enjoying this, just as long as they didn't talk about Jack's specific anatomical parts, that she would really rather not know about.

"So Charlie, how about your office?" Cassie asked her new friend.

"Well we used to wonder who the general went to Colorado Springs for."

"That would be me. I'd leave a message at his house and he'd be here on the weekend."

"He told us when Mst. Sgt. Ellie Stanley commented that he used to work less on the weekend. He revealed that he'd been using his flyer miles to go 'home' to Colorado to be with his family."

Sam felt butterflies inside her. The first time she'd heard Jack use the word 'home', she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"*ahem* Then there was the speculation about whom the general was really going home to. And well that was all laid to rest when Colonel Carter came to the office and one of the officers who was assigned at the SGC confirmed the rumors that were going around."

The gossip talk died down when Jack approached them. The three older women, tight lipped and looking like deers that had been caught in head lights turned towards Jack and suddenly burst out laughing. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Cassie shook her head and said, "You won’t understand."

Jack paused, about to say something else but decided not to pursue it. "Food's ready," he said instead. He waited till it was just Cassie and he standing together before asking her what they were talking about.

"Oh just some gossip and rumors" she paused "and contests," she continued and laughed at the look on his face.


	14. The Power of Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack announces Sam is pregnant. Charlie and Walter talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 14: The Power of Yes

They sat around the table Sam had bought when she and Jack got together. She knew how the man loved his barbecues and she needed something permanent in the backyard they wouldn’t need to put away. 

Charlie and Walter ended up seated together as the Generals dictated their arrangements, by sitting in the middle on either side of the bench. Sam and Cassie flanked Jack, with Daniel and Teal'c sitting next to Sam respectively. General Landry had his daughter and Cameron on one side while Walter and Charlie made up the other side.

Cassie piled her plate with food and went inside to leave the adults to their talk.

Jack and Hank continued with talk of the SGC as everybody dug in the food. One by one they joined in as the two Generals broadened their talks about decision making and the off-world activities they’d had recently. Jack realized that there were certain things he and Sam needed to make decisions about since they’d found out about the baby. She was certainly going to be sidelined from off-world activities. Sam noticed the mood change on Jack's face and made a point of asking what he was thinking about. She leaned in and whispered her question.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should tell them. Especially Landry."

General Landry heard his name and promptly asked what he could do for Jack.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked since they'd not talked about their situation extensively.

"Yeah. I think we need to tell them."

"Tell us what, Jack?" 

The General was now quite curious about what they were talking about.

Landry looked around the table and noticed that his daughter's demeanor had changed.

"Carolyn?"

"I'm sure the General and Colonel will tell us all soon enough."

"Well Hank, Carter's pregnant."

Sam was a little shocked by the way Jack announced her pregnancy but it wasn't in Jack's nature to meander through a complicated explanation. Landry looked to Jack, then her, in question, seeking affirmation, and she nodded. Daniel and Teal'c were a little speechless, Teal'c more so than usual. The rest were quick to offer their congratulatory remarks.

"So is this how you try to take my best scientist, Jack? Get her pregnant?" Landry jested, noting the still silent Daniel and Teal'c.

"I told you I'd get her back behind a desk."

"That's funny, SIR. I didn't know you were planning on transferring me out of the SGC."

"It's a joke, Carter. Besides, Hank just noticed that Daniel and Teal'c don’t have anything to say."

Daniel's face looked like he wanted to ask a lot of questions. Teal'c looked like... well like Teal'c always looked; a little indifferent.

"Guys?" Sam asked turning to them.

"I'm sorry. I'm very happy, of course."

"Indeed. My felicitations to you both." Teal'c finally spoke up.

"We just didn't know you two were planning to start a family..." Daniel trailed off.

"Well Danny boy we weren't."

"I know Sam, you had concerns about--"

"Daniel, it's a blessing." Sam answered.

Daniel smiled at them both. "Yes, it is. I'm sure you'll be great parents."

"So does this mean Col. Carter won't be joining us on off-world missions for a while?" Cameron posed the question in everybody's mind.

"Well the General--"

"I think it's a little late to refer to him as General, don't you think?" Daniel commented, playfully teasing her. "What with you being pregnant with his baby."

"You know Daniel I was thinking godfather." Jack reclined his back looking behind Sam at Daniel. Daniel did the same and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. Now? Not so much. I'm thinking, Siler maybe."

"Right. You want Siler to take care of your child when you're gone? Siler spends most of his time in the infirmary."

"Over my dead body." Sam piped in.

"So, Jack, you and the Colonel will let me know what you've decided?"

"I can tell you now, Sir. I guess I'm off behind the desk for a bit."

"Until we've talked about what to do."

Jack gave them all a grin and asked for the cake. With all the cooked food almost gone, dessert was served. The pregnancy talk was left for Jack and Sam. The SGC was back to being the subject of talks again. It wasn't too long before Gen. Landry looked at his watch and noted that eight at night was a little late for him. He needed to go back and read over some papers that were supposed to be on Jack's desk by Monday morning. He made his goodbyes and congratulated Jack and Sam on their baby. Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and Jack insisted that they clean up, and ordered Sam and Dr. Lam to relax and enjoy the night air. Walter and Charlie walked off to the front of the house and settled on the porch.

"So what did you think of the Gen. O'Neill and Col. Carter's announcement?"

"I think it's great for them."

"Not jealous of the colonel?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I've seen how you look at him. Its how everybody used to look at him at the SGC.”

"Well let's just say my bubble of fantasy was popped yesterday."

"That's how it was in the SGC. Col. Carter was surprised too when she found out about Gen. O'Neill and the CIA agent assigned at the SGC."

"Agent Johnson."

"Yeah. We weren't though. Col. Carter was engaged to someone and the General was her commanding officer."

"How about you, Chief?"

"What about me?"

"What do you think about the whole thing?"

"I think it's great for them."

"You're not sad… or jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well... I... aren't you... well you know..." Charlie uncomfortably tried to get the words out but she couldn't.

It took Walter a while to get what she was saying and immediately dispelled her thoughts.

"Oh no!" Walter exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm not gay."

"Oh... well it's just you know so much about what goes on with the General and..."

"Well the SGC was 'it' before they created Homeworld Security. There are things that happened at the SGC that some of us are privy to. And, well, the whole base called the whole Col. O'Neill and Capt. Carter deal from the beginning."

Charlie put her head down, embarrassed about the exchange. "I feel like such an ass."

"You know what. It's nothing. Don't think about it anymore."

"I'm really sorry." Charlie apologized again, the pink flush on her face not dissipating. "How can I make this up to you?" she asked.

"You want to go out for a drink tonight?"

"Right now?"

"It's only nine. I think they won’t mind if we leave."

Charlie thought about it and remembered what Cassie had said. She looked at Walter and nodded her head.

"Yes. I think a drink would be wonderful."


	15. Friends Talk and Lover's Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and Sam talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: SG-1 and it's characters are not mine. Story is tho.

Chapter 15: Friends Talk and Lovers Act

"So... a baby huh."

"Daniel--"

"Jack, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you and Sam. I mean that. It's just that you're in Washington. She's here. Are you two going to continue on with this arrangement? It's different now with a baby on the way."

"I know that. We still need to talk about it. We haven't had a chance."

"Okay. Well you could always move your office? Or retire?"

"Do you think I'm ready to retire? Again?"

Daniel knew that as appealing as it may sound, Jack still enjoyed being in the military. He also knew that Sam would never ask him to retire. Jack was a commodity the Air Force couldn't loose. Sam was as well.

Jack watched as his friend contemplated his situation. "Daniel, will it please you when I say that the President already gave me and Carter his blessing if and when we do decide to get married?"

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"Cause it's really up to Carter isn't it. I told her that anytime she wants to, and we'd get hitched. I'm not a complicated guy."

"So you've already asked Sam?"

"Do you think she's ready to hear 'Will you marry me' so soon after the Pete thing?"

"But Jack, it's been months. I'm sure when you ask her she'll say yes."

"We'll see later. Carter and I really need to talk."

"Yes, you do."

Teal'c and Cameron joined them after taking the garbage to the front of the house and seeing off Charlie and Walter. They informed them the two went out for drinks.

"Would anyone like something to drink?"

"I could go for some coffee." Daniel and Cameron both said.

"I'll help you, colonel," Dr. Lam volunteered.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, sure. T?"

"I have juice for Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head at Sam's direction. Carolyn followed Sam in the house. They busied themselves as they talked a little more of the going ones in the office.

"You won't do anything to my nurses will you? Nothing too drastic?"

"Oh... why would you ask me that?"

"Cause I saw the look on your face and that glint in your eye."

"Come on, doc. You're not making this fun. Besides that's eight years of abuse I got from needles."

"Well you have to admit that it's not their fault. Every female on the base is envious of you. Even after all the string of women the general supposedly had, you still had the hold on the most important part. And from what I heard of your engagement. He still supported you."

"He did."

"Oh and that barber that broke into the general's house?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well, the nurses overheard him saying something to the general."

"About?"

"You. It seems he alluded to the general's feelings about you. You came in though and--"

"Oh was that what they were talking about."

"Yeah. So you can imagine what the nurses were thinking about. It seems they all wondered whether Joe felt things while the general was thinking about you."

"Are you serious?"

"Colonel, like I said before, the infirmary has a slow day when Sgt. Siler isn't in there. I just keep a close ear to my staff, that's all." Dr. Lam was as serious as any doctor came, but Sam saw something mischievous about her.

"Doctor. I would have never figured you for the gossip type."

"I'm not. I just tend to hear a lot of things. Especially about you and the many great attributes of General O'Neill."

"Be careful doctor, I'm not a jealous woman but with the hormones I never know when it'll just turn me into the green-eyed monster!"

"Oh, colonel, believe me when I say I'm not the least bit interested in the general. He's a very handsome man, but I find someone else attractive."

"It's Daniel isn't it?"

"Actually, no. But let's just leave it at that."

They took the coffee out to the backyard and the rest of the evening went swimmingly without questions about the baby or Sam and Jack's situation. The time came when Lt. Mitchell and Dr. Lam both said their goodbyes. Sam asked if they had come separately or together. Carolyn blushed and Cameron just answered 'together' with no qualms. Sam nodded her head and smiled inwardly, making a note to comment about it to Dr. Lam the next time she sees her. Daniel and Teal'c stayed a little longer like they always do to talk about more personal things. Friends talking more than as colleagues.

"When are you going to be back, Jack?"

"I don't know yet. I have to brief the president about this trip and then there are the reports from Landry. In addition I have office politics to take care of."

"Will it not be better for you to be here, O'Neill?"

"Teal'c, I'm sure Jack would love that, but we both knew what we were getting ourselves into. We'll work things out."

"Will you be proposing marriage, O'Neill?"

Daniel sniggered where he sat; knowing Jack would eventually squirm about the questions.

"Well, T, it's all up to Carter."

"Will Col. Carter be asking you to marry her?"

This time it was Sam who giggled.

"No, it's just-- oh, for crying out loud. Carter and I haven't talked about this yet. We only found out yesterday. Can we not discuss this when we haven't done it ourselves yet?"

Daniel laughed then. It always amazed him that after all the years of knowing Jack, relationship questions always unnerved him. A moment of silence descended on them. Sam and Daniel opened their mouths only to close it again. Teal'c picked up his juice and took a sip, the only noise they heard.

"Oy!"

"Well it's the only exciting thing happening to you right now, you know."

"Daniel--"

"Jack, if you don't want to answer their questions then don't."

"Well at least you two are happy."

"Indeed. I have read in one of your religious text that a child is a blessing given by the creator. Although---"

"Teal'c religious texts have many contradictions."

The subject matter turned to something more light hearted and the baby/relationship questions were pushed back for friends' talk. Coffee and more snacks were produced as the night progressed and talks were aplenty. During a conversation of theirs Cassie came to tell them that she was spending the night at a friend's house. Jack was a little suspicious but Cassie assured him that she was going to be with a friend and not her boyfriend. Cassie also mumbled something about Jack hunting her down if he even gets a hint that she was with Peter. Charlie later came back a little tipsy and waved a good night at them. Daniel and Teal'c looked at their watches and announced that it was already late. Goodbyes were exchanged and repeats of congratulations. Both wished Jack a safe trip back and told Sam they'd see her at the SGC in the morning. Sam nodded at them and Jack told them he'd be back in no time.

Sam's bedroom:

Jack sat behind Sam on the bed, positioning himself so he can massage her shoulders. He felt the slight tension that had formed since the last time he relieved it. Sam leaned her head to one side exposing her long neck. She moved to the other side and let Jack's fingers do the work. She sighed and moaned as Jack worked away the knots on her muscles. He stopped to lift her blouse and toss it away on the side. Jack moved the both of them closer to the middle of the bed. He resumed his slow massage of her shoulders and leaned in to smell her scent. He'd never get tired of inhaling Carter's scent. It was one of the things he takes the time to do when they made love. He moved his lips to the top of her spine and traced small circles on the bone that was visible. His hand has now moved to her sides and her arms, caressing them and moving them to her breasts. He felt and heard her take in a breath of air as his hands grazed her nipples. He smiled and let his hands fall from her chest to her flat stomach. A small whine came out of her lips as he moved his hands away from her chest. She grinned as she felt him rub her belly and stay his hands as if he was patting the baby to sleep. In this quiet moment they can only hear each other breathe as if to capture the moment and store it in their memories.

Sam closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and rested it on Jack's shoulder. Jack felt her body let go of the day’s worries. He smirked as he heard her light snore. He gently laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her and proceeded to undressing her from the rest of her clothes. He was pulling her legs free from her jeans when she woke.

"Oh, god. I didn't fall asleep, did I?" She was on her way to sit up before Jack stopped her and told her to lie back down.

"Carter, I think I would understand if you fell asleep if I was making love to you."

"Jack," her voice as sultry as if she had woken up from a good night's sleep, "I don't think I could fall asleep while you were making love to me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't fall asleep."

"Good, 'cause I'm about to keep you awake all night... probably some of the morning too."

Sam felt her nipples get harder, and the wetness between her legs felt like it was overflowing. Her breathing increased pace as she watched him take his clothes off. She didn't know how her hand had moved down her body, but it did. She saw Jack smile as he watched her touch her nipples, circle each one before moving down her stomach and to the patch of hair soaked with her juices. Jack could feel himself strain against his khaki shorts, and almost blew himself when Sam's index finger disappeared between the folds as she spread her legs for him. He quickly removed his shorts and watched as Sam licked her lips upon seeing him without anything underneath his khakis.

"Hey, you're not the only who likes to go commando once in a while."

Jack moved on top of the bed, sat in front of her with his legs apart, his hard on clearly saluting her. He picked up one of her legs and continued the massage he was giving her. He also watched her carefully, noting the lazy pace that she was pleasuring herself with. Jack could feel the pre cum that was about to rise out of him. Sam opened her eyes in time to see Jack move his hands down from the arch of her foot to her calf. She almost stopped herself, but Jack bit the ball of her foot to encourage her.

Sam continued to touch herself, between the folds, making her clit hard, waiting for Jack to touch her. Jack didn't make a move, instead moving his free hand, the left one, down to his hard shaft and started rubbing it up and down. Sam watched him pleasure himself just like he's watching her. She slightly opened her mouth, letting a small breath out and whined as Jack continued to rub himself instead of touching her. He moved his other hand down from her knee to the inside of her thigh, massaging it as he rubs his shaft faster. Sam's gaze was transfixed at what he was doing. She'd move as fast as he was and slow it down when he would as well. Jack let out a laugh causing Sam to look up midway through an orgasm she was about to have. She stopped, a pained look on her face evident mixed with anger.

"Jack" she whined, feeling the sensitivity everywhere, every nerve in her body tingling.

"I'll get you there." Jack changed his position. This time he settled himself in between Sam's legs. His shoulders widened the space, his face hovering above the apex of her blonde patch. Her juices had coated her nether lips, her swollen nub ready for his mouth. Sam squirmed from under him, short in voicing of what she wanted him to do. Just as she was about to do so, she felt his hot breath caressing her sensitive skin. Short of lunging for her Jack slowly lowered his head, the top of his lips touching the top of her slit. She felt his tongue dart out of his mouth, slide inside of one labia and the other, trying to avoid her clit. Sam let out a growl, prompting Jack to hurry or she'd do something he wouldn't like. "A little impatient, aren't we, Carter?"

"Jack, please" she whined in a breathy sigh.

"Carter... *Sam looks at him with frustration in her face* turn over." Jack asked politely and bobbed his head sideways.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows but did as he asked. She turned on all fours; her face and hands comfortably placed on the pillow, her ass high in the air, exposing her self to him. Jack licked his lips at the bounty before him. She was so clearly ready that if he placed a small flick on her she would come before him. He noticed that she was trying to calm herself, evening out her breathing. He allowed himself a smirk before giving her the final lick she needed. He'd inserted his tongue between her soaking folds and touched her nub before moving his mouth to catch all her love juices. Sam buried her face in the pillow screaming her lungs out as her orgasm came in waves as Jack made love to her with his tongue. By the end of it all Jack was ready to bury himself within her but he knew he should give her a couple of minutes before doing so.

Sam rolled to her back, her legs feeling like jelly, as Jack rested himself back between her legs. He collected the last of the drops dripping from her with his index finger and brought them to his mouth, sucking it off. Sam closed her eyes trying not to watch Jack. The sensations she was feeling at the moment and everything he did were making her crave for more of him. She calmed herself and bated her breath. She felt Jack shift and come closer to her, the head of his dick an inch closer to her opening. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, like the first time they had been together. It always felt like this and the anticipation of feeling him inside gets her excited.

Jack pulled her down using her legs, his dick poised at the entrance, kissing her lips. He slowly ran it up and down her pussy, stopping to press his swollen head on her hidden clit. He was ready to loose his self control, wanting to fill Sam's womb with him. He got on his knees, and slowly inched his dick in her. Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her breathing becoming uneven again, while her walls coated Jack's dick as he languidly moved in and out of her. She was sighing at first, matching Jack's slow pace. He changed to a slightly rocking motion as he moved a little faster, her sighs now turning to purrs. As Jack changed his pace her purr turned to groans, to loud moans, and finally panting as she felt Jack swell within her. He didn't know how long he could hold out, but he felt Sam's wall contracting around him as she set for another orgasm.

"Jack, please" she begged, as she clutched the pillow's edges. She arched her body and he slipped in deeper, as deep as she can have him. "Jackkkkk," she yelled her last word as she felt the hot rush of Jack's cum inside her.

Jack, feeling depleted of energy collapsed on her side and gathered Sam in his arms. She opened her eyes, facing him, content and thoroughly loved. The feeling of being overwhelmed by the baby pushed away as he stared into her eyes with his silent vows and the promise of love and all that it entails. He kissed her forehead, before reaching for her chin and kissing her parted lips.


	16. Breakfast, Sam and Fruitloops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds a way to eat his favorite cereal for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!

Chapter 16: Breakfast, Sam, and Fruit Loops

Sam untangled herself from Jack's embrace and tried to make her way to the bathroom. She was trying not to wake Jack with her movements but she knew even with the slight snore she heard he'd open one eye to see where she was going. Without missing a beat he did just that and she didn't even look at him as she answered him.

"Need to pee," Sam whispered at a half run. Her pee then turned into a midnight shower. Jack heard the showerhead's gush of water and tried to go back to sleep. He listened as she turned the water off and walks out without a towel around her.

"Forgot to grab one?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. He was lying on the bed, stark naked, not even bothering with the comforter.

"Go back to sleep, Jack. You only have a few hours left." She whispered as she reached for her robe on top of the vanity chair and put it on.

"Why are you whispering?" he opened his left eye.

"I don't want to wake Charlie," she continued with her voice lowered.

"Charlie's probably sound asleep. Did you see how drunk she was? I think Walter likes her."

"Still, she could wake up and--"

"Yes?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get some jell-o. You want anything?"

"Just the box of Fruit Loops and water."

"What, no beer?"

"Funny, Carter."

Sam came back with the box of cereal, two jell-o cups and two bottles of water. She handed off the food he wanted, took off her robe, and settled back in Jack's arms. He wrapped an arm around her and used his free hand to grab a handful of cereal. Sam ate her red jell-o as quiet as she can be, Jack's cereal munching the only sound they heard.

"Carter?" he said on top of her head.

"Yeah?" she answered her mouth full of jell-o.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Do you mean for a little while or is this on a permanent basis we're talking about?"

"That depends on you and what you want."

"Jack, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"That's not a straight answer."

"I know. It's still overwhelming, you know. I'm a little confused on what I want."

"I thought you wanted me," he mentioned cheekily.

"Jack, serious discussion."

He sighed in submission and the seriousness started again. He set the cereal box on the table on his side of the bed and turned to face her.

"Carter, I will be happy wherever you are."

"Jack, honestly if I wasn't pregnant right now--"

"Okay, let me just point out that we've had the President of the United States' blessing for a marriage long before we found out you were knocked up."

She smiled at his words. Only Jack would call it as he sees fit.

"Jack, I want you to be here..."

"But?"

"I know you like what you do now." He was about to say otherwise but she cut him off. "And even when you say otherwise, you do. You can't deny that. Although sometimes I think you'd rather be demoted back to Colonel and go through the gate. Besides you being away and not a part of the SGC somehow is not an option... for now." She felt his body rumble as he laughed. "And we have to think of Cassie right now."

"And not the baby?"

"Well Cassie will be going away to college long before the baby gets here. I want to focus on her right now. I want her to be comfortable enough to not cry whenever she sees something that reminds her of Janet. We both agreed to this responsibility remember?" she reminded him, turning her face to look into his eyes.

"Carter--" he started, but she quieted him with her index finger.

"I will be careful, take care of myself, follow everything Dr. Lam tells me to do, and I'll call you every night... if you want."

"Very funny." His eyes sparkles of laughter turned dim and serious.

"Jack," Sam slowly raised herself and placed a hand over his heart. "I will be fine. I will be very careful. And I'll even put in a request with General Landry to be put on inactive duty for off-world missions." She knew where his fears were stemming from. Although it was a totally different situation, Sam felt that this time around he was going to be more careful about everything. She caressed the side of his face before kissing him on the lips and lying back down.

"If anything happens, I'll be here on the first flight out."

"I don't expect anything less."

Sam set the jell-o cup aside on the side-table and listened for Jack's even breathing. She didn't know how long she held her head on his chest, but eventually she joined him in slumber.

Sometime during the early morning hours... Samantha Carter was snoring. It was a light sound that ended with a sigh. He contemplated for a bit whether to wake her or let her sleep off the obvious fatigue she'd been suffering. He thought about how selfish he was feeling and decided that having this naked body of Carter pressed against him was his for the taking.

Jack had woken up at 4:30 in the morning feeling dampness on his upper thigh. He opened his eyes to see what it was, thinking Sam had forgotten to cap her water bottle. It was just Sam sleeping soundly, albeit with a slight snore and from the feel of it was having a wet dream. He felt Sam slide her leg down his own before turning away from him, and grabbing onto his hand. He carefully slipped his arm out from under her and watched if she was going to wake up. She rolled to her back and her breathing still hasn't changed.

Jack was planning on his next move. He wanted to wake her up with mind melding sex, and was trying to go about on doing so. He spied the box of Fruit Loops on the table and the light bulb in his head turned on.

"Hmm..." he thought, Fruit Loops on Sam." He licked his lips at the thought of that idea and decided to go with it. "I get to have Fruit Loops for breakfast on Sam." He was already getting hard with that thought. He checked to see if Sam would wake if he moved any part of her body and when he lifted her right arm she didn't even budge. He didn't want Sam to wake up too early before he's had a mouthful of cereal. Feeling like a kid in the candy store, he grabbed a handful of Fruit Loops and arranged them on Sam. He wasn't aiming for a particular pattern so he decided to just space the cereal all over her stomach. He widened her legs before lying in between trying not to press his chest on her pelvis. He could feel her damp center as he tried to anchor himself with his arms. He picked off the highest circle he could find and licked the sugar it left behind. He chewed the crunchy "O" and moved to the next. He was halfway to her belly button when she finally opened one eye, looking down at him, his tongue ready to pick up a blue "loop". The cold air woke her as it touched the areas he had licked.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she asked groggily.

"It's almost 0500."

"And?" she asked looking over to the clock on the night stand.

"I'm having breakfast."

"On me?"

"Ever the scientist."

"Funny..." she trailed off as she felt a cereal roll down her cleft. She felt the moistness increase as he lowered his head to try and get it.

The cereal was stuck on the bottom of her slit. Jack licked his lips clean of the sugar as his lips touched her. He snaked his tongue between the folds and tried to bring up the loop through her center. As he got to her nub, he pushed his tongue further in to touch her swollen clit. He felt Sam shiver and let out a low moan as he continued up finally catching the blue loop between his lips.

Jack noticed Sam's belly as she tried to catch her breath. He cleaned the rest of the cereal and Sam grinded herself on Jack, his tongue exhibition making her even wetter. She felt like she was oozing as Jack lowered his head back in between her legs. Her body arched as he wiggled his way between each lip, catching every dew she produced. She could feel the spasms coming on as Jack licked her over and over finally stopping as he waited for her to climax. Her heaving body dropped back on the bed as she looked down at Jack licking his lips.

"So... that was breakfast?" she asked as she caught her breath.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And we're you satisfied with your food?"

"Very much. I think I could even call it nourishing."

"That's good. I hope you don't mind if I indulge myself."

"At your service."

She waited as he lied back next to her. She rolled on top of him, grasping his engorged dick and guided it in her.

"Mmm... now that is the way to wake up. Breakfast in bed." Jack commented as she rode him.


	17. Things Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always!

Chapter 17: Things Unsaid

Jack and Sam had more of "breakfast" before jumping in the shower. They weren't short on time, but Jack wanted to have a sit down breakfast with Cassie before he and Charlie left. It was a ritual he had done with Cassie, from the moment he and Sam took over her custody. He thought he'd never feel happy about being a father or a father figure for that matter. Yet there he was, a baby on the way and a young woman to look after. It was his family. Daniel was the only person who knew him before the retirement, knew what he was and what he was capable of. It was the many things unsaid over the years that he didn't need to tell him. 

There was a moment when the two of them had been left alone in the living room the night before and they just looked at each other.

"Scared?" Daniel asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope. *Jack tries to put on a brave face* Well maybe a little.... okay a lot."

"Jack, it's not like you've never done it before."

"I know that, Daniel. It's different this time around. Let's face it. I've not been a father for a long time now and---"

"How can you say that when you've been here for Cassie since we brought her back?"

"Yes, but Janet was her mother. I wasn't exactly in charge of her upbringing."

"Jack, what are you really afraid of?"

There was silence that ensued for a couple of minutes before Daniel heard Jack inhale.

"That I'd screw this up like I screwed up in my marriage."

"That wasn't your fault. You know that." Jack was about to say something but Daniel cut him off. "Jack, I've seen you turn your life around. And I know that the fear will always be there, but this new beginning is a blessing."

"You never struck me as a man of faith, Daniel."

"Every child is a blessing. One doesn't need to have faith in anything for that. You're a good man, and I'm sure your son is somewhere in this vast universe thinking the same thing."

"Go on... say it."

"What?"

"About the distance."

"Jack, why are you nitpicking this?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can't decide for you. You gotta come to the conclusion yourself... and Sam. You really need to figure out if either one of you is ready to let the program go, to leave the Air Force, and to settle here or in D.C. And I can't answer that for you."

"Why not?" he asked in a quizzical manner.

"Come on, Jack. It's not that hard. Has the Air Force been your whole life that you can't pick between the woman you love and your family over a job?"

"But it's my career you know."

"I know. I also know that you dislike being the man. Or was that a different Jack?"

"It's the same Jack, Daniel. I kind of like making the decisions concerning the SGC and any alien stuff. I've just grown to like my job."

"You know you could always re-assign Sam to Washington to be closer to you."

"I could but I won’t make any decisions like that until she asks me."

"So you're stuck then. This limbo of should I or shouldn't I."

"Yup."

"And what about this marriage thing."

"It's Sam's decision."

"Jack, really. Did you ask her properly?"

"What?"

"You know get-down-on-one-knee-will-you-marry-me?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"It's a long story. But I had to tell her of my meeting with the president and why I had to see him. So I guess we left it at that."

"You left it at that?"

"I told you it was a long story.”

"So you never really asked her."

Jack pondered for a moment, thinking back to that day when Sam flew all the way across the country to chastise him.

"I guess not."

"Maybe you should try doing that. Who knows? She might give you a straight answer."

Jack chuckled before nodding in agreement.

"Oh and Jack... I think you and Sam will make great parents. Of course I'm here and so is Teal'c so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Space monkey."

"Seriously you'll be a great father, Jack. Don't doubt that."

0630 hours...

"Morning."

"Cass, aren't you up a little early?"

"You and Charlie are leaving today. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Where's Sam?"

"Getting dressed for work."

"I'm going to finish making this omelet and then change. I want to come with."

"Do you cook for Pete too?" Jack teased the young woman.

"No... and Uncle Jack, it's Peter. I really don't like Pete."

"Uh huh... is that because of Pe---"

He cut off when Cassie pointed her finger at him. He mouthed 'Sam' and she tilted her head to say yes.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Just breakfast conversation."

"Uh huh. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs. You want some?"

"I think I'll pass. I'll eat something healthy." Sam opened the fridge and grabbed a blue jell-o cup.

"That is not healthy."

"It's fruity."

"Artificially flavored!"

"I'm pregnant."

"Sorry. Kiddo, you want to get a move on that."

"Done. I'll be back."


	18. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent drive to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It was silent. Command had sent a vehicle for Jack and Charlie, but Jack decided that he'd ride with Sam instead. Sam drove Jack to the airport while Charlie and Cassie rode in the sports utility vehicle General Landry provided. The young airman driving followed Sam as she maneuvered through the morning traffic.

"Tell me." Jack left the statement in the air and turned to look at Sam.

There was more silence before Sam answered him.

"I love you."

Jack grinned at her and let out a small laugh. "I know that already."

"I'm happy."

"That, too."

"And I'm strong enough to be away from you."

It took him a moment before he understood what she'd said. "Carter---"

She shook her head. "Jack, really, I am going to be fine. I've realized that I can pretty much ask anything of you and you'll do it." He was about to open his mouth to disagree but he knew she was right. She continued, "And I couldn't do that. No, I won’t do that because this is a part of us. This is half of our life. And the other half is Cassie, us and the baby. I don't think either of us can give it up even if we tried. You've tried. And you came back."

"Is this what you've been thinking about?" he asked turning to focus on her profile.

"Yes. And you know I'm right. As much as we love each other this job is a mistress to us both," she answered with a chuckle.

"Carter, family is more important."

"I know, but we've got months to figure this out. Have a long sit down talk instead of just these few days. When Cassie is settled I'll come and see you." It was the truth... well half a truth since she'd already taken a path to a decision.

"Carter, whatever decision we come to. It won’t be easy for the both of us. I honestly don't know if either of us will be able to cope being away from each other knowing that there is going to be another person in our life."

Sam stole a quick glance at him, Jack having gone silent after saying his piece. She knows he would give up the whole universe for their family. There was no doubt of that, but she wasn't selfish. She knew what it was like to be married to their jobs. It was one of the reasons why it didn't work with Pete. She also knew that knowing what they did for a living, she wouldn't have it any other way. She contemplated about her work at the SGC, and had come to the conclusion that maybe it was time to hand what she did to someone else. She wouldn't be able to go off world even when the baby was born, so maybe it was time to hang up the missions at the stargate.

She looked over at Jack again. Cassie hadn't told him yet, but she had been accepted at Johns Hopkins University. Cassie told her that she wanted to be like her mom. She wanted to continue the good work her mom had been doing. Sam smiled at the memory of Cassie sitting her down to tell her about the hard work she had done for her senior year.

"I want to be like her, Sam," Cassie declared.

"Your mother was many things, Cass, what exactly are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"Be a doctor."

Sam felt her eyes well up as Cass stared at the picture of Janet on the mantle. She watched Cassie's lips quiver and watched the tears spill just as hers threaten to fall. Cassie wiped her tears away before turning to look at her.

"Why are you crying, Sam?"

"Because I know Janet would be so proud of you. And you know how much Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and I are very, very proud of you. You deserve this."

"Thanks, Sam."

"I'm always here for you, kiddo."

"No, thank you for everything. You and Uncle Jack stepped in and I'll always remember that. So I'm going to make everything count. I'm going to do my best, not just for mom, but for you and Uncle Jack as well."

"We just want the best for you, you know that. So have you told him you'll be closer to him?"

"No, I want to surprise him."

"Sam?" Jack called, pulling her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You've been quiet for a long time there. Everything okay?"

"I've decided."

"About?"

"Us, our situation."

"And?"

"I think it's time. The exposure to alien devices. The thought about the next generation. I mean even after the baby I still won’t be able to go off world. Most of all I'm ready for a new challenge. Maybe a desk job won’t be so bad after all."

"Carter, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to or ready for."

"Jack, I've been thinking about this. Not just today, but since we've started. I keep thinking if I wanted us to be a proper family for Cassie, we'd have to make some decisions. Now with the baby, there's no choice really."

"I thought you said we've got months to think about this and talk it through."

"What? I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"That quickly? Don't get me wrong Carter, but I just don't want you to regret any decisions you've made."

"Who says I'm going to regret anything? Jack, we're not getting any younger---"

"Speak for your self!"

"I'll remember that the next time you complain about your knee in bed!"

"Are you sure about this, Carter?" he asked, turning quite serious.

"I think we've earned it," she replied, giving him the brightest of smiles. "We deserve it," she finished before taking hold of his hand.


	19. Washington D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Sam go to Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've posted sooner but there was a typhoon. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 19: Washington D.C.

Sam and Cassie had told Jack that they were visiting colleges and universities when they showed up at his door step 8 weeks later. Cassie still wants to surprise Jack about Johns Hopkins, so they decided that they would have a family dinner at home instead of the usual thing they would do. Sam rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge finding nothing but Fruit Loops and beer.

"How do you live like this, Jack?" she asked coming around the island to the living room where Jack and Cassie were talking.

"Sam, the only time I ever have food in here is when you and Cassie are around."

"What about when you get home from work?"

"I eat at work, pick something up on the way home, or just have cereal and beer."

"Which is not exactly the healthiest thing for someone pregnant, or someone your age Jack."

"Are you implying that I'm a doddering old man?"

"Never doddering, sir, just old," she retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"How about we go grocery shopping?" Cassie volunteered before the talk ended with sexual innuendos or about Sam and Jack's sex life.

"You guys not tired? I could do it."

"Uncle Jack, if we leave you to the shopping we'd end up with meat, beer, and Fruit Loops."

"Three of the basic food groups, kiddo. Are you going to change before we go? You aren't too tired, Sam?"

"I'm fine Jack. I'd rather have something other than Fruit Loops for dinner though."

"Alright let's go, before momma and baby get grumpy."

"Uncle Jack, I think you're just asking for it," Cassie commented watching Sam just shake her head.

They piled in Jack's truck and drove to the local store Jack frequented. The stocker, Charles, greeted Jack as he saw him pass through the cereal aisle.

"How are you today, General?" he'd seen Jack in uniform at the store enough times.

"Doing some shopping with the family. Sam, Cass this is Charles. He's thinking about serving his country."

"Good for you, Charles," Sam added.

"It's not set yet, ma'am. My dad wants me to follow in his footsteps. I'm not sure I'm cut to be a money man like him."

"Well you take your time in thinking about what you want to do. You don't want to go into a field you'll spend years in but are not passionate about."

Charles just smiled at Sam as Jack tried to move them along.

"I think Charles here should be getting back to work before he gets in trouble with his manager."

Jack didn't miss the way Charles and Cassie were looking at each other or the way Charles' eyes widened when he saw Jack had caught him staring at Cassie. Jack smirked at the young man and continued on following the two women around. They had filled their cart with the essentials for living, as Sam had put it to Jack, and proceeded to the check out counter. Sam was halfway through unloading the cart when she noticed that Cassie wasn't with Jack and promptly asked him where she was.  
He stood close to her and whispered, "I have a feeling the break young Pete Callaghan asked for is going to be permanent," then pointed at the direction where Cassie and Charles were talking.

"Good. She should enjoy being young. Besides Peter decided that he wanted to stay in Colorado for college and I know Cassie wanted to go out of state."

"Two hundred and twenty five, sir."

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed the young cashier his credit card before calling Cassie. He noticed cell phones being pulled out and numbers being exchanged. Sam was smiling at Cass and the young woman turned bright red and walked off mumbling.

"You make a great mom, Carter," Jack mumbled as he bussed her cheek.

"Can we please go now, before I die of anymore embarrassment?!?!?!"

"You know he comes from a good family and very serious about his future. Can't find many young man like that."

"Uncle Jack, are you matchmaking?"

"Just letting you know that I approve of him."

"Better than Peter, I guess."

"Cassie, I think we just want you to be happy."

"Come on barbeque for dinner." Sam's face cringe wasn't unnoticed. "And maybe something else for Sam."

"Salad is fine."

The drive back to Jack's house was relatively quiet, contemplation abound by the passengers in the truck. Jack pulled into his driveway just in time for Sam to yawn and Cassie to chuckle.

"Sam, why don't you go lay down and rest, Cass and I will unload the groceries and start on the food."

Sam headed up the stairs to Jack's bedroom hoping she wouldn't have to tidy up the bed. She smiled seeing the military precision the way the bed was made. She felt her clothes grow heavier as she undressed, which meant she was more tired than she thought.

"It's just the baby," she thought to herself.

Pulling back the covers, Sam settled in to the sound of Jack and Cassie downstairs. For what seemed like hours later, she woke up from her nap rested and energized. She noticed that Jack had brought up her duffel and rummaged for some comfortable house clothes. After changing she headed downstairs looking for the other occupants of the house and found them in the back with Jack at the grill and Cassie shredding leaves for the salad. She smiled at the sight, thinking she could get used to this. This is what she wanted.

"Huh," she said to herself, "I want this. I want to come home to this." She felt the tears too late before she could wipe them. She didn't think being with Jack was possible nor starting a family. She'd figure with everything that has happened during their years of stepping through the Stargate complications would arise. The family they had built made her feel proud, made her feel content.

She hadn't realized that she'd been contemplating at the kitchen door until she felt Jack's eyes on her. Cassie followed suit and looked her way as well, tilting her head in question. Sam lifted a hand and waved at the both of them before walking out of the house to join them.

"Okay?" Jack asked, lifting an eyebrow with his question.

"Sam, is it the baby?" Cassie followed with worry in her voice.

"Everything's fine," she assured them and when all she got was silence she laughed before continuing, "I'm fine. I'm just thankful."

"For what?" Cassie and Jack said at the same time; turning to each other they both grinned and gave a small laugh.

"I have a family. I'm happy, and thankful that I have a family. It was so overwhelming finding out about the baby and how we were going to work out the logistics of it all, but now none of it matters. I'm not overwhelmed with the decisions anymore, because this... this is all that matters to me. I would gladly give up the SGC for this family, for us."

Jack was taken aback by her confession, by the ease of her decision. "Carter, are you sure?"

"Jack at some point I would have to give up going through the gate, and I assume you'll retire. I don't mind taking a desk job working for the program here. Cassie is ---"

"Cassie is what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Cass---"

"Its okay, Sam, I was going to tell Uncle Jack tonight.”

"Tell me what?"

"I got accepted at Johns Hopkins, so I guess you've got a permanent house guest, Uncle Jack."

Jack's beaming smile could probably be seen in outer space if they were in a Death Glider orbiting the planet. "Your mom would be proud, kiddo. And so am I..."

"You're not going to cry, are you Uncle Jack?" Jack shook his head at her, giving her a pretend affront look on his face.

"So this is why you're suddenly open to a desk job with Homeworld Security?" he directed at Sam as she sidled up next to him. He turned to her as she gave him as a smile. “Do you really want to do this? I know how much you love your work---” he didn’t finish his sentence because Sam had started talking.

“I can do R&D here Jack. You’ve been trying to get me to come to Washington, and travel won’t be so much since I can always review and check the technology at the end of every month.” Sam can still see the hesitation on Jack’s face, the disbelieving look. She sighed before continuing, “It’s about us now, Jack. I’ve realized that we’ve sacrificed enough that we’re allowed to be a little happy don’t you think? It’s time to be a family. We’re going to be a family,” she said as a matter of fact, intertwining her hand with his and placing it on her still flat stomach.

“Cassie?”

“I think this baby was a miracle we all needed,” she declared. “Sam’s right, Uncle Jack, it’s time that you gave yourselves a second chance. You both deserve it.”

“I think he would want you to be happy, Jack. We’ll tell our baby about his brother and how happy you were; how happy he would have been to have a baby brother or sister.”

“I’m sold, Carter. I’ve been sold since you said you wanted us to be a family. Thank you.”

Sam, who was very emotional at this point couldn’t help the tears that had fallen, as Cassie tried to hide the sound of her sniffling.

“I wasn’t trying to sell anything to you, General.” Sam mumbled through her sniffles.

“I know, Carter, I know.”

“You know Uncle Jack you’re going to have to start calling Sam by her name. I think the little one is going to wonder why you call his/her mother by her last name--- speaking of last name’s are you two planning on getting hitched?”

“One step at a time, kiddo. How about Sam and I discuss it first before you start planning a wedding?”

“You’re no fun, you know that. What’s there to discuss though? There’s love all around. You work in different departments. I don’t see the point in the discussion.”

“Well, Cass, technically he’s still my boss, so there’s that.”

“Yes, but that technicality doesn’t count seeing as Uncle Jack is everyone’s boss.”

“Well there’s the Secretary of the Air Force---”

“Semantics, Uncle Jack, BS and semantics.”

“Cassandra! Jack and I will fix whatever it is needs fixing, you will be the first to know when we’ve made the decision to take the big plunge.”

“If it’s any consolation, kiddo, the President did give us his blessing.”

“Don’t worry, Cass, we’ll live happily ever after… or as close to it as we can. Or whatever it is you kids think is that nowadays.”

“I just…” Cassie trailed off thinking about her mom.

“Hey Cass, we won’t let the opportunity pass us by. Be patient, I know you think your mom would say the same but she’d also think about the rules and regulations. Yes, I know, it’s a bit late for that considering our situation but we’ll play by it and get everything straightened out.” Sam lifted a hand to caress the side of Cassie’s face and give her a kiss on her forehead.

“How about we get to eating and then discuss the rest of this whole business after we‘ve had dinner?” Jack got to cutting the meat and Cassie passed the salad. He broached the subject of Cassie’s acceptance to Johns Hopkins and what she wanted to do in school.

Jack smiled the entire dinner thinking about what Sam had said. She was right, his beautiful egghead was right; it was time to be happy and be a family.

“Everything okay, Jack?” Sam asked titling her head as if he’d grown another head.

“Yes, let’s get married.”

Sam who was mid fork with her salad, mouth open couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. No, she could believe it but she didn’t think Jack would just come right out and say it. “Jack?”

“Why discuss it at all? Let’s get Daniel, Teal’c and Hammond here and we’ll do it before Cass starts school.”

“Jack--- *Sam was about to ask if he was okay again but decided against it* when do you actually want this done?” she continued instead of the question in her mind.

“Tomorrow good for you?” he turned to Cassie who was grinning and was holding back the bubble of laughter that was about to come out of her.

“Jonathan O’Neill. I am serious.”

“So am I Samantha Carter. I’ll give Hammond a call and check Landry if Teal’c and Daniel are available. Maybe we can borrow the Daedulus and have ‘em picked up.” He stood up not waiting on her answer and headed in the house to his office to make the call. Cassie by this point was laughing so hard that she’d started to cry.

“Oh that was classic Uncle Jack! You know Sam you can’t fault the man for just going for it.”

“You know Cassandra, I have this feeling that this trip is more about getting me and Jack married than telling him about medical school.”

“What makes you think that, Sam?” Cassie feigned ignorance and just kept laughing.

“I love you.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last their journey ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and going on this ten year journey with me. This was started in 2005 and finally did I manage to finish the final 3 chapters in 2015. And I believe I will never be finished with SG-1. Sam and Jack were my first OTP! I just don't know how to start back again. I'll get to the unfinished WIPS from 10 years ago, but if any of you want to drop me a prompt that could start me off I'm at Tumblr @divinareina. I hope you all enjoyed this.

Epilogue

Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Cassandra and Chaplain Marks from the Pentagon were in the backyard of Jack's house. Sam and Jack, not so concerned about traditions and superstition were both standing at the corner fixing each others clothes.

"We're really doing this?" she directed the question at his chest.

Letting out a puff of breath, Jack lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sam, I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you and our family. So yes, you are going to make an honest man out of me."

Sam chuckled at his response, "you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, O'Neill."

"Just yours, Sam."

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel called out with a wave of his hand, "you guys ready?"

Jack and Sam turned to each other, smiled and walked together at the make shift aisle Cassie had laid out. There aren't going to be regrets and missed opportunities anymore. Many loved ones that have come and gone will forever be in their memories, but today was going to go down as the day that Jack O'Neill (with 2 L's), soon to be retired Lt. Gen. Jonathan O'Neill, USAF and Col. Samantha Carter, Ph.D. in Theoretical Astrophysics, USAF finally make all the realities in all the alternate universes come true; that they were made for each other.

"Dearly beloved..." Chaplain Marks started.


End file.
